


12 Days of Pissmas

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bed-Wetting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Car Masturbation, Cas Pissing, Cas has an accident, Clothed Wetting, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dean Pissing, Dean has an accident, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dry Humping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forced Wetting, Frottage, Golden shower, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Professor Castiel, Public Wetting, Purposed Wetting, Schoolgirl Kink, Teacher Castiel, Top Castiel, Watersports, Wet Dream, Wetting, golden showers, pillow humping, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12 Chapter Series in which a financially strained Dean and Cas set out to make a few extra Euros in tips by filming watersports and omorashi porn and uploading it online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kinks: Schoolgirl, Crossdressing [Dean], Wetting, Desperation, Masturbation [Dean]

Pissing: Dean

* * *

 

“You know how you mentioned that we need some extra cash?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded, chewing his mouthful of food. 

 

“Well I think I came up with an idea that can earn us a few extra bucks. Albeit in tips, but still. We’re hot.” Dean continued.

 

“Go on.” Cas mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand. 

 

“Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want to of course, but we could do some amateur porn.” Dean suggested. “We have a tripod, camera, computer, and a schoolgirl outfit.” 

 

“Okay.” Cas mused. 

 

“Okay?” Dean scoffed. “Just like that?” 

 

Cas nodded again, swallowing. “Yeah. Works for me.” 

 

“No problems at all?” Dean asked.

 

“Nope.” Cas shook his head. “You’re right. We _are_ hot. We’ll make money. I’m surprised we didn’t think of that earlier.” 

 

“Wow.” Dean laughed. “You’re awesome.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, taking another bite of his meal. “So um…what kinda stuff would we be doing?” 

 

“I don’t know…” Dean muttered, sipping from his water. He thought for a moment and tapped his finger on the side of his glass. “What abou-“ Before Dean could begin, Cas started choking. 

 

Cas fumbled for his milk and drank the glass down, panting. 

 

“You okay there?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m good. I’m cool.” Cas said. “Got a little overexcited.”

 

“Overexcited?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Watersports.” Cas grinned. 

 

“Watersports?” Dean hummed slowly. 

 

“Mhm. Watersports, Wetting, all that stuff. Think about it. We both like it. Lots of people out there like it. And there’s not a ton of it. Our camera’s good quality. People like good quality.” Cas explained.

 

Dean bit his lip and stared at Cas for a moment. “You’re serious.” 

 

“Very.” Cas nodded. 

 

“Alright. I’m down for that.” Dean smirked. 

 

“So what will our first video be?” Cas asked. “What about our username? Ooh. Our porn star names?” 

 

“Well I was thinking that we could at least eat dinner before we get ourselves involved in the porn industry.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“But now I’m all excited.” Cas replied. 

 

“And don’t get me wrong - that is _so_ adorable, but we are eating dinner. I’m not sure how much I enjoy talking about porn over pizza.” Dean smiled. 

 

“That’s what America’s all about though: Porn and pizza.” Cas stated. 

 

“We’re not even in America.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Yes, but we _are_ Americans. Well you are anyways.” Cas mused. “So you should be fine with this.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re French and you don’t like croissants.” 

 

“They’re pure bread!” Cas exclaimed. “At least porn and pizza has something to it.” 

 

“Or you’d never properly seen the Eiffel tower before last year.” Dean added. “You are the least French person I know.” 

 

“Oh shut up.” Cas laughed. “Manges de la merde.” 

 

“You just told me to…eat shit, right?” Dean asked. 

 

“Very good.” Cas grinned. “But now how do you tell me to suck your dick?” 

 

“Wait, wait. I know this one…” Dean muttered.

 

“I never told you that though.” Cas said.

 

“I’ve watched enough porn. Is it…Sucez ma bite, s’il vous plaît?” Dean replied.

 

“Yeah. It is. Except that’s kind of a very polite to say it. You’re pretty much saying, _Please suck my dick._ ” Cas stated. 

 

“You are so educational.” Dean breathed. 

 

“Now hurry up and eat your stupid pizza because I want to make porn.” Cas groaned.

 

“Who said anything about starting it tonight?” Dean asked. 

 

“C’mon. It’ll be fun. Start drinking.” Cas said. 

 

“Why me?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Because you don’t know how to work the camera yet.” Cas answered. 

 

Dean let out a deep sigh before smiling in defeat. “Fine.” 

 

Cas grinned widely and Dean smiled back. “God I love you.” 

 

“I know.” Cas sang, picking up his pizza again and taking a large bite. 

 

* * *

 

“My email or yours?” Cas asked, sitting on the bed and waking up his laptop

 

“Mine I suppose. Yours is a work email.” Dean replied. 

 

“Good point.” Cas nodded, going to a porn site and clicking the ‘Create Account’ button. 

 

“You seriously have to get everything out of French first. I don’t understand a word of it.” Dean stated. 

 

“Maybe you should just learn.” Cas muttered. “You’re the one who wanted to move here so badly.” 

 

“Yeah so you could get a better job and also be back with your family.” Dean snorted. 

 

“You still should learn. You look ignorant only speaking English. Having _me_ order for you at restaurants.” Cas continued. 

 

“You know what? Manges de la merde.” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas let out a light chuckle as he began typing in information. “What should the Username be?” 

 

“How about ImpalaAngel01?” Dean suggested. 

 

“Awww.” Cas cooed. “The year we met.” 

 

“I know. I’m adorable.” Dean sighed. 

 

“You are.” Cas stated. “Password will just be the usual. Now we need a profile picture.” 

 

“Profile picture? Just use a car or something.” Dean replied. 

 

“No. We need one of us.” Cas said.

 

“Like our dicks or something?” Dean asked.

 

“What? No!” Cas exclaimed. “Our faces. But I guess with you that’s the same case.” 

 

“Asshole.” Dean snorted as Cas opened up the camera application. “And are you sure you want to put our faces on a porn site? What if someone recognizes us?” 

 

“Who cares? We’ll bring joy and arousal to thousands of people. We’re doing good for the world.” Cas replied. “We should be proud.” 

 

“Can we just like kiss or something? That way no students of yours or clientele of mine happen to be browsing and see us?” Dean laughed awkwardly. 

 

“You want _permission_ to kiss me?” Cas snorted. “You never need to ask.” Cas hit the photo button and pulled Dean’s face in close, softly kissing him. The computer counted down in a series of beeps and the screen flashed. Cas went to pull back but Dean kept kissing him, holding onto his face. 

 

“Dean, Dean stop.” Cas smiled. “Porn now, sexy make out session later.” 

 

“Fine.” Dean groaned, letting go of Cas. 

 

Cas turned the laptop towards Dean and showed him the photo. 

 

“Perfect.” Dean beamed. He waited patiently as Cas uploaded it. 

 

“That’s the basics. We can fill out all the rest later.” Cas sighed. 

 

“The rest?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah. All the turn ons and turn offs, the About Me - or About Us - page. That stuff.” Cas said. 

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I mean we’re not like looking for anyone.” Dean mused.

 

“Yes, but if people know more about it, it makes us seem more real and there. So if they like us more they’d be more wiling to donate money to us.” Cas replied.

 

“You’re right.” Dean muttered. “We’ll go through that tomorrow.” 

 

“Splendid. So I already got the camera set up in the kitchen, along with the props-“

 

“Wait, what? Kitchen? Props?” Dean raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “What exactly do you have me doing here?”

 

“Well for one, the bathroom isn’t exactly very big. And the kitchen is like the only tiled place we have other than the bathroom. Also it’s a good view of the book shelf back there. Adds to the look.” Cas continued. 

 

“What am I gonna be doing though?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh. Right. You mentioned that schoolgirl outfit we have. So I figured I’d put that on you, and then you’d be all desperate and then wet yourself.” Cas explained. 

 

“I like that. You’re a keeper.” Dean smiled.

 

“Well you know what they say. Well, Beyonce says at least…”

 

“Cas don’t you dare say it.” Dean growled.

 

“If you like it you should put a ri-“ Cas began. 

 

Dean tackled him over and covered his mouth. 

 

Cas pried Dean’s hand off and grinned. “Put a ring on it.” 

 

“No.” Dean argued, sitting back up. 

 

“I take offense to that.” Cas laughed. “No wonder all your ex’s dumped you. They got tired of waiting.” 

 

“Good thing you’re patient.” Dean said. “Besides, who needs it? I completely immigrated out of the US for you.” 

 

“You just have commitment issues. I understand that. I feel sorry for you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“You know I love you.” Dean snorted. “Now go get me that outfit.” 

 

“Of course.” Cas whispered, kissing Dean and then standing up. 

 

While Cas went to find the outfit, Dean looked at the screen. He noticed at the top of the screen there was a prompt asking him if he’d like to translate the page to English. He grinned and clicked it, waiting as the page reloaded in English. He figured that as long as he had the time, he could fill out the About Me page. 

 

_Just a couple of dumb boyfriends living in Bordeaux and exploiting themselves online, hoping to make an extra Euro or two._

 

“That’s better.” Dean muttered, clicking the save button as Cas entered the room. 

 

“Here.” Cas placed the folded up clothes onto the bed next to him. “I even included your favorite panties.” 

 

“You do sure know how to please.” Dean breathed. 

 

“I know.” Cas stated. “I’ll go make sure everything’s correct and set up properly. Come when you’re ready.” 

 

“What kind of come would that be?” Dean winked at him. 

 

“That reminds me. You should jerk off at the end.” Cas said.

 

“I can do that. _Gladly_.” Dean growled. 

 

Cas smiled slyly at him before taking the laptop and exiting the room. 

 

When Dean came into the kitchen, the lights were on a dimmer setting, but Cas had taped all their flashlights around the table at differentiating angles so light was shown at a bright intensity where he wanted it to be and nowhere else. 

 

“Damn. Look at you mister professional.” Dean mused. 

 

Cas turned to him and his lips parted. “I forgot how hot you looked in that.” 

 

“How could you forget?” Dean scoffed, twirling around in it, making the skirt flap about. 

 

Cas laughed lightly and pointed to the chair. “Sit.” 

 

Dean sat in the chair and stared at him. Cas raised the camera a little and repositioned it, locking it into place. 

 

“So brief synopsis.” Cas stated. “Feign some desperation, _realistically please_ , then lose control. Not all at once of course. Like a little bit at a time and then completely. After that, sit in it for a moment, move your legs around, make it splash all over, that sort of thing.” Cas frowned as he saw Dean turning red, holding back laughter. “What the hell is so funny?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just so _strange_ being instructed by my boyfriend on these sorts of things. As if I need to be instructed on how to wet myself and look sexy while doing so.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“I just want it to look good. And real.” Cas said. “Anyways. So wallow in it for a few minutes or until you’re hard and then take off your underwear and skirt - not all the way. Just down to your knees or so. And then just make yourself come. Got it?” 

 

“Got it, boss.” Dean smirked, drumming his fingers on the table. 

 

“You good to go?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean nodded. “Good as I’ll ever be.” 

 

“Three. Two. One.” Cas pressed a button and a red light came on the camera. 

 

Dean immediately began pressing his legs together and shuffling his feet uncomfortably on the floor. After a few minutes of fidgeting anxiously, Dean shoved his hand in between his thighs and raised the other in the air. 

 

“Professor?” He called. 

 

Cas’s eyes widened in horror and he stared daggers into Dean. “Me?” He mouthed, pointing at his chest. 

 

“Professor?” Dean repeated, waving his arm a little. 

 

Cas said a silent ‘fuck you’ to Dean before answering nervously. “Yes?” 

 

“May I use the bathroom?” Dean asked.

 

Cas stayed silent in thought for a little longer than he should have been. “No. Wait until I’m through with the lesson.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed, wiggling around in the chair a little more. 

 

Dean noticed Cas turn the camera lens, zooming it in towards Dean’s crotch. Dean allowed it a few moments to focus before pulling the top of his plaid skirt up and spreading his legs, showing off the pink panties and how tightly they hugged his dick. He let out a low, yet still audible whimper as he let himself dampen part of the panties. 

 

After the camera zoomed back out, Dean continued squirming uncomfortably for a few moments then raised his hand again. “Professor?” 

 

“Yes?” Cas played along, but glared at Dean, visibly agitated. If Dean wasn’t enjoying this so much, he would’ve burst out giggling.

 

“Can I please go to the restroom?” He asked. 

 

“I told you already, not until I finish the lesson.” Cas stated. 

 

“But I _really_ have to go.” Dean moaned, slotting his hand in-between his legs and squeezing them shut once more. 

 

“Then you should’ve gone at lunch.” Cas said. 

 

“ _Please_?” Dean begged. 

 

“No and that’s final.” Cas snapped, hoping that would shut Dean up. 

 

Dean saw him zoom back in, so he pulled his skirt up and stayed still, letting the camera get a good look at the wet stain on his panties as they were. He slowly let a little more trickle out, but this time more than before. The bottom of his underpants were more wet than damp at this point. 

 

Cas noticed Dean stopped and zoomed out after a few seconds. Dean began rocking back and forth in his seat, both hands making their way down to his thighs and being sandwiched in. After letting out the two short bursts, Dean was actually feeling a burning need to let go. He’d drunken a lot earlier and had to use the bathroom, but hadn’t given it long enough to be bursting desperate yet. But after starting to go and then stopping, the desperation was no longer feigned. His muscles all over were visibly tight and contracted and his quiet moans were real. 

 

Cas was obviously amused with the situation, smiling softly at Dean. Both of them grew excited, knowing what was coming next when Dean snapped his legs closer and tighter around his hands. Although Cas thought Dean was only acting, Dean knew that this was actually him not being able to hold it any longer.

 

Cas focused the camera in around the area and gave Dean a thumbs up from behind the camera. Dean gave a subtle nod in reply before beginning to let himself go. Once it was visible that he had begun losing it - by the darkness spreading down the insides of his stockings, Cas motioned for him to spread his legs. Dean did as told, separating his legs. Along with doing so, he let out cries of “No, no, no.” and continued grabbing at himself, this time pushing his skirt in between his thighs, making sure he got as much of it soaked as he could. Once the top half of his skirt was dripping wet, he ‘gave up’ and pulled it up a little, giving a better view of his panties. He let himself go freely now with an astounding force as you could see a stream physically coming out the top of his panties. 

 

His piss pooled on his skirt and under his ass. As he kept going, it dripped all over the floor and onto his stockings and shoes. Just doing this was giving him the biggest hard-on and the fact that hundreds if not thousands of others would watch this made it that much hotter. It took all in his power to not let out moans of pleasure instead of whimpers of shame. He completely wet through his panties and skirt, both of them sopping in warmth. He dragged his legs around in the chair, causing pee to spill off the sizes and add to the large puddle beneath him. 

 

“Oh no.” He breathed, placing his hand in the wetness on the chair and moving it around. “I’ve made such a mess.” 

 

Slowly, Dean untucked his shirt and began pulling his skirt down - just beneath his knees like Cas said. His panties came next. He squeezed them and they dripped a few more drops onto the floor while his hard cock bumped against his stomach, desperate to be relieved. He wrapped his hand around himself, taking maybe too much pleasure in the wet and warm feeling being covered in piss left behind. He pumped his fist up and down, stroking himself faster and faster until he was panting and with a cry of profanity, shot come out across the underside of the table. He continued playing with himself as his breathing slowed down back to normal. Cas gave him a thumbs up, but had a questioning look on his face. Dean nodded discreetly once more and Cas clicked the camera off. 

 

“That was better than I expected.” Cas smiled, hitting a few buttons on the camera. 

 

“I told you I’d do great.” Dean stated. 

 

“You did. I’m very impressed.” Cas replied, taking the chip from the camera and placing it into the laptop. 

 

“But I had my fun, so now it’s time for you to have yours.” Dean said playfully, standing up from the chair, but slipping a little. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his skirt and panties back up before walking over to Cas and dropping to his knees. 

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed, smiling at Dean as he reached up and unzipped Cas’s pants. Dean blew cold air against Cas’s erection before taking him into his mouth and sucking him off until he came. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean check it out!” Cas shook Dean awake, laptop in front of Dean’s face. 

 

“Hm hm, what?” Dean mumbled.

 

“Look!” Cas giggled, nudging the laptop screen. 

 

Dean groaned and let his eyes focus onto the screen. “What are these?”

 

“Comments on our video. Sixteen of them. We got almost 700 views overnight.” Cas stated. “Our account even earned 12 subscribers and 2 Euros.” 

 

“Dude. Awesome.” Dean grinned, waking up. “I gotta read these.” 

 

 

 

> _Fuck that was so hot. Love to see more._
> 
>   
> _that was sexy af  gr8 vid._
> 
>   
> _I’m definitely in love with you. Looking forward to more._
> 
>   
> _I came so hard to this. ;)_
> 
>   
> _definitely now my fave video. was the guy in the background the second half to this account? if so hopefully hes as hot as he sounds._
> 
>   
> _Nothing makes me hornier than a hot guy dressed up in a skimpy girl’s outfit pissing himself._
> 
>   
> _my tits got so fucking hard. good job._
> 
>   
> _god id love to have you fucking me_
> 
>   
> _i <3 seeing young blonds pee themselves._
> 
>   
> _men in skirts are so fucking hot. more more more!_
> 
>   
> _next time can we see both of you? your boyfriend has the sexiest voice._
> 
>   
> _so naughty. luv it._
> 
>   
> _I can't wait until your next video!_
> 
>   
> _omg this was perfect_
> 
>   
> _fuck. so hot_
> 
>   
> _I've watched this 5 times now. It's great. More wetting please!_
> 
>  

"Wow. People like us." Dean laughed. 

 

"Indeed they do." Cas grinned.

 

"But can I ask why you called me a young, hot stud?" Dean laughed. 

 

"Because you are." Cas smiled.

 

"Cas, I'm thirty-two. I am not young." Dean stated.

 

"Yes you are. Also you look it anyways. And even if you didn't, if people online think a rare fruit will make their dick nine inches, they'll believe that you're younger than thirty." Cas chuckled, climbing into bed and straddling Dean's waist. He shut the lid of the laptop and leaned down over Dean. "Does someone need some loving to remember how young and hot they are?"

 

"Yes. Dean answered. "Very much so."

 

"Good." Cas growled, pressing his lips against Dean's. "Because I really need a good excuse to ask for lazy morning sex."

 

"You don't need an excuse." Dean replied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a last minute idea so I'll be writing everyday of this until Xmas. Hopefully I'll get one uploaded every night, but I'm really rushed for time between work and life in general. Any suggestions - watersports or omo - are gladly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinks: Golden Shower, Blowjob, Masturbation [Dean]

Pissing: Cas

* * *

  “So what are we gonna do for our video tonight?” Dean asked, pulling Cas in to be his little spoon and kissing the side of his neck. 

 

“I don’t know.” Cas shrugged, turning and kissing Dean on the lips. “I do know that I love you though.” 

 

“I swear.” Dean laughed.”After sex you are impossible to talk to. You’re all dopey and heart-eyed and it’s kinda really cute, but you are still impossible to talk to.” 

 

“I’m not apologizing for enjoying our quality time together.” Cas smiled, rolling back over to face Dean. 

 

“Well how about you enjoy it a little more productively?” Dean smirked.

 

“I’ll try.” Cas hummed, rubbing the scruff of his jaw against Dean’s cheek. 

 

“That’s not going to help you be productive, Cas.” Dean chuckled, pushing Cas away.

 

“Well then I don’t want to be productive.” Cas countered. 

 

“Okay, c’mon.” Dean pushed Cas back over to his other side, in the original position he’d been in. He picked up Cas’s hand and snuggled their fingers in together before placing their hands back over Cas’s stomach. “Now. Sounds like people wanted to get to see you next. So we outta do something with you, no?”

 

“Make sense.” Cas mused, wriggling back against Dean more. 

 

“And it’s my turn to come up with something right?” Dean continued.

 

“Yes.” Cas answered. 

 

“Good. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I got an idea.” Dean stated.

 

“Do tell.” Cas sang. 

 

“Well we could set up the camera at the beginning and just not adjust it afterwards.” Dean began. “Then I could sexily undress you…”

 

“I like where this is going.” Cas mused.

 

“Then I’d start undressing myself. Not all the way, just some. ” Dean hummed. “And then I’d suck your dick. After that, you could piss all over me. How does that sound?” 

 

“Sounds good to me. And obviously to you because my ass can feel that you are harder than my class.” Cas snickered. 

 

“Is that even possible? You failed me for 3 semesters.” Dean growled. 

 

“Because you sucked _that_ bad at English Lit.” Cas stated, turning back over. 

 

“Jesus will you lie still?” Dean laughed. 

 

“No. And you failing had absolutely nothing to do with my personal relationship with you.” Cas said. “Which was nothing more than friends then.” 

 

“Because I was fucking your brother.” Dean smiled. “And you were extremely jealous about that.” 

 

“I failed you because you sucked. I gave my brother a D- because I was jealous.” Cas stated. “And I’m being honest. Fourth semester in my class I let you pass for two reasons. First one being that I pitied you for having to sit through my class that many times. And second reason being I was madly in love with you.”

 

“That seems a little unethical. Slightly biased.” Dean smirked. 

 

“You’d still be in English Lit if I weren’t slightly biased.” Cas laughed.

 

“I did not suck that bad.” Dean argued. 

 

“Don’t make me dig through my student files.” Cas teased. “I kept all your horribly tragic assignments.” 

 

“They were not horribly tragic. Fuck you very much.” Dean replied.

 

“Don’t make me.” Cas snarled, pressing his lips against Dean’s and rolling on top of him, Dean flat on his back. 

 

“You make comments about me, when you aren’t exactly turned off yourself.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Shut up.” Cas laughed, grinding on top of Dean’s lap. 

 

* * *

 

“Dean are you sure there’s enough room in here?” Cas asked, looking dubiously at the small bathroom.

 

“Of course. Just stand against the wall and I’ll put the camera in the doorway.” Dean answered, moving the tripod around. “Right here. See?” 

 

“But the wall is cold.” Cas frowned.

 

“I’m sucking your dick for money.” Dean stated. “I’m sure you’ll forget about the wall quickly enough. Besides, by the time I get to taking your shirt off I’m sure things will have heated up.” 

 

“God you and the sexual innuendos today. I swear...” Cas sighed. 

 

“Just getting in the mood.” Dean sang.

 

“You’re always in the mood.” Cas snorted. 

 

“True.” Dean hummed.

 

“Stand by the wall.” Cas said. 

 

Dean stood against the wall as Cas adjusted the camera on the stand. 

 

“Okay. We’re good.” Cas muttered after a moment. “So first lesson of how to use this camera: Press this red button. I already have a countdown going so press the button and you have ten seconds to get back over by me.” 

 

“Seems easy.” Dean mused. “And don’t forget. Pizza after this.” 

 

“Yes Dean.” Cas groaned. “We’ll have pizza again.” 

 

“Yeah!” Dean exclaimed as Cas stood against the wall, shivering slightly as he felt the cold tile through his shirt. “Okay. And counting down.” 

 

Dean went over to in front of Cas, but Cas immediately turned them 90º. 

 

“What are you doing?” He scoffed. 

 

“We’re making out first, right?” Cas asked quickly.

 

“Yes.” Dean stated.

 

“Camera might want to see that, you think?” Cas raised his eyebrows as the camera beeped as it hit 0 and started recording. 

 

Dean leaned in, holding Cas’s face with one hand and began kissing him. Cas replied by placing his hands over Dean’s waist and around his back. 

 

“Pineapple pizza right?” Dean whispered into the kiss. 

 

Cas couldn’t help but smile and laugh, continuing to kiss him. “Yes. Now stop talking about pizza before I think it turns you on.” 

 

“It does.” Dean growled.

 

“Well there’s one thing pizza and I have in common.” Cas muttered as Dean stopped kissing him only to pull at Cas’s bottom lip with his teeth. “You’re sexy by the way.” 

 

“I know.” Dean grinned, kissing his way downwards and Cas tilting his head upwards, exposing his neck for Dean to nip at. Dean began sliding his hand downwards, running it down Cas’s side and bringing it back to the front before slipping it down the front of Cas’s pants. Dean began to play with Cas’s cock inside his pants, rubbing and gently tugging at it. Cas quietly moaned towards the ceiling and Dean withdrew his hand. Dean grabbed Cas’s face back down to his and resumed kissing him, rocking their hips against each other. 

 

Dean began bringing Cas’s shirt up off his stomach and waited until he’d lifted his arms up before removing it the rest of the way. Cas replaced his hands back on Dean and he began kissing Cas’s chest - just light, gentle kisses. Slowly he began undoing Cas’s belt before pulling it out and dropped it on the floor on top of Cas’s shirt. Dean dropped to his knees in a swift motion and kissed Cas’s stomach while pulling his pants down. Dean began to run his hands up the legs of Cas's boxers, softly rubbing his thighs.

 

Dean pulled Cas’s boxer briefs down and kissed the small amount of hair at the base of his cock. Pre-come dragged across Dean’s cheek, leaving a small wet trail. Cas noticed and used his thumb to wipe the shiny wetness away. Dean dragged his lips up and down Cas’s shaft a few times before placing his lips at the head of Cas’s dick and slowly going down. He took Cas in as far as he could without gagging and began bobbing up and down. He held onto Cas’s thigh with one hand and used the other to aid his mouth, pumping his fist up and down in front of his lips. After Cas had gotten caught up in pleasure, moaning and breathing heavily, Dean began unbuttoning his own shirt, letting it hang open off to the sides. Then he undid his pants and pushed them over his knees, trying his hardest to multitask until finally getting them around his ankles and then off his feet, leaving him sitting there in his painfully obviously tented boxers. 

 

Cas laced his fingers through Dean’s hair, gently guiding his head away. Dean looked up at him, both of their pupils blown wide. Cas dragged his finger across Dean’s lips, smearing the mix of spit and pre come around them. After a moment, Cas positioned his cock at Dean’s lips and let a little bit of piss trickle out, Dean’s tongue immediately flicking out to taste the warm saltiness. Cas stepped back a little and shut Dean’s eyes with his hand before letting a golden stream out over Dean’s face and hair. He continued to wet down Dean’s shirt and then his boxers before returning back to his shirt. The liquid soaking into the white shirt caused it to be transparent as it stuck to Dean’s wet skin. Cas finished emptying his bladder onto Dean’s boxers, leaving Dean sitting warm and wet in a puddle of yellow. 

 

Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair a few times just looking at him before removing his hand and letting Dean continue sucking him off. Dean held onto Cas’s leg with one hand, using the other to pull his cock out of his boxers and begin stroking himself. Cas let out a low groan as Dean pumped his fist and mouth faster and harder alongside the hand on his own member. Dean kept his tongue firmly pressed on the bottom of Cas’s dick, making sure it grazed over the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. Dean kept going and going until Cas was gasping for air and coming into Dean’s mouth. Within a few short moments of Cas coming, Dean did too, Cas finding immense pleasure in the vibration of Dean’s rather vocal orgasm humming against his cock, still snug inside of Dean’s mouth. Dean continued stroking himself throughout his orgasm, Cas watching adoringly. Dean fell back onto his haunches and wiped his hand on his thigh. Cas walked over to the camera and turned it off before falling to the floor and crawling back over to Dean, his knees dragging the pee around on the floor. 

 

Cas leaned against he wall and pulled Dean against his chest, arms wrapped his stomach. 

 

“I really love you.” Cas stated, kissing the side of Dean’s neck. 

 

“I love you too.” Dean replied, trying to turn and kiss Cas, but Cas held him back with a hand. Cas wiped some come off Dean’s lips with his thumb before pushing it back into Dean’s mouth. He felt his tongue lick at the tip of his finger before pulling it back and finally letting Dean kiss him. Dean sat in Cas's lap blissfully and Cas kept kissing him and running his fingers through his hair. 

* * *

“Cas…” Dean sang. 

 

Cas woke rather alertly, frowning. “Dean. It’s Sunday morning. Do not wake me at this hour.” 

 

“It’s 2 PM.” Dean stated, ruffling Cas’s already mussy hair. “I figured you outta wake up now.”

 

“Oh. Shit.” Cas groaned.

 

“Last night must’ve really wore you out.” Dean mused. 

 

Cas just nodded silently in thought. “You checked the site yet?” 

 

“Of course.” Dean answered. 

 

“And?” Cas asked.

 

“Everyone loves you.” Dean grinned.

 

“Me?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Yeah. Hold on.” Dean rolled over Cas off the bed and unplugged the laptop from the charger. “See?” 

 

Cas waited for the page to load before reading through the batch of comments. “There’s so many…”

 

“I know. I saved the ones that weren’t about people wanting you to bury your twelve inch cock in their asses.” Dean stated.

 

“Twelve inches. I’m flattered.” Cas laughed, grabbing his reading glasses off the dresser and looking at the screen. “Did we get any donations?” 

 

“Around 23 Euros.” Dean said. 

 

“That’s fucking awesome!” Cas exclaimed. “This is really working!” 

 

“I know. Read.” Dean urged. 

 

“Alright.” Cas sighed beginning to let his eyes scan the page Dean showed him. 

 

 

> _This video is a million times more amazing than the first one. I am so eager to see what you have next!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Blondie is super cute, but omfg I want a piece of that older one._
> 
>  
> 
> _new guy is hot af!! I want to see him more!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Both of you are sooooo gorgeous. I wish you lived near me._
> 
>  
> 
> _Definitely the hottest video I've seen. It's sexy, yet still extremely sensual. Sensual is an understatement, too. This was full on tantric level._
> 
>  
> 
> _So glad we got to see Part 2 of this account. And fuck is he hot._
> 
>  
> 
> _I can't be the only one who really wants to run my hands through the standing guy's hair, right?_
> 
>  

"Wow. There's so many." Cas breathed. "I say again." 

 

"We also got 42 subscribers and this video got shared to other sites 7 times." Dean continued. 

 

"I'll have to go back and read all of them later. That's too many for right now." Cas said. 

 

"See? You're an old fart and people still find you hot." Dean smiled.

 

"Three years, Dean." Cas stated. "Three years and you'll be where I am, too." 

 

"You'll still be older and fartier." Dean said. 

 

"Fuck off." Cas snorted, putting his glasses on the dresser.

 

"Also, this just goes to show I don't find you hot because I love you. I find you hot because you are fucking hot." Dean growled. 

 

"Can I go back to sleep?" Cas asked. "I'm tired." 

 

"Of course." Dean replied. "I could use a nap, too." 

 

"No!" Cas protested. "You're supposed to drag my ass out of bed and wake me up." 

 

"Sorry. Too lazy. And I'm not an ass." Dean shrugged, lying down next to Cas and placing the laptop off to the side. 

 

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and kissed the top of it before yanking Dean towards him and holding him in a large hug. "You may not be an ass, but you are in love with one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough, I did wake up at 2PM on Sunday to proof-read this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinks: Anal, Bottom!Dean, Desperation, Bondage

Pissing: Cas

* * *

 

“Morning sunshine.” Dean sang as Cas began groaning and yawning.

 

“What? I told you to wake me up.” Cas frowned. “But no. You let me fall back asleep. Why is it dark out?”

 

“Because it’s just that late.” Dean answered.

 

“How late?” Cas asked.

 

“Little after five.” Dean said. 

 

“Five?” Cas scoffed. “Dammit…Now I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight which means I’ll stay up all night and be tired as shit at class tomorrow.”

 

“If you’d like, after we film, shower, and cleanup, I could drug you?” Dean offered. 

 

“I’d love that.” Cas breathed. “Get me booze and sleeping pills. You are amazing.”

 

“I know.” Dean stated. “Anyways. So can I come up with what we’re doing for the video tonight?”

 

“Considering I’m too tired to think, what do you got?” Cas asked.

 

Dean reached over Cas to something on the dresser before dropping a pair of fur-lined handcuffs onto Cas’s lap. 

 

"Handcuffs?" Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean skeptically.

 

"Handcuffs." Dean smiled.

 

Cas opened and closed them in his hand, frowning. "Handcuffs?"

 

"Yes. We've confirmed that. Handcuffs." Dean chuckled.

 

"But...why?" Cas asked.

 

"Why not?" Dean countered. 

 

Cas put one around his wrist but accidentally closed it all the way. "Fuck." 

 

Dean chuckled and grabbed the key from his pocket. 

 

"And look. They're not painful." Dean tugged at the open end of the cuffs making the closed side hit against Cas's wrist. "That's what the fluff is for."

 

"So you want to fluffy-cuff me to a bed then? Or me to you? Or...?" Cas trailed off.

 

"Yeah! Me cuffing you." Dean stated. "You're not uncomfortable with that are you?"

 

"No of course not." Cas answered. "Just a little left in the dark here."

 

"This would be hot, right? Me tying you naked to the bed, already squirming and desperate, screwing with you and teasing you until you can't hold it anymore and piss yourself." Dean suggested.

 

"That's does sound rather intriguing..." Cas mused. "Ill do it. You know ill do most anything."

 

"Surprising, yet true." Dean breathed, laughing and kissing Cas. 

 

"You want to take these off me first?" Cas smirked, shaking his hand around, making the handcuffs jingle. 

 

"Oh right." Dean smiled, taking Cas's hand and undoing the handcuffs.

 

"But as long as you're stealing my day to plan, you have to get me all the drinks." Cas said.

 

"Fair enough." Dean muttered.

 

“God we’re so fucked up.” Cas sighed. 

 

“But at least we’re fucked up together.” Dean mused.

 

“So please tell me that while you were out getting these things, you got dinner?” Cas asked.

 

“Pepperoni.” Dean grinned.

 

Cas fell back on the bed and pulled the pillow over his face. “Not pizza again.” 

 

“It’s your favorite though.” Dean smiled softly. 

 

“Fuck off.” Cas kicked Dean with the side of his leg, causing Dean to fall off the bed onto the floor. 

 

“Ow.” Dean winced, sitting up and resting his chin on the bed next to Cas’s head.

 

“Good.” Cas grumbled, removing the pillow. “Seriously though? Pizza? Again?” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean answered. 

 

Cas let out a long pained groan. “Dean. We have had pizza for dinner every night for two weeks. _Please_ can we have something else?”

 

“But I like pizza. And you like me.” Dean sang.

 

“Fuck off.” Cas repeated. 

 

Dean laughed, still sitting on the floor. 

 

“Just know that if you were with anyone else, they would dump you over this.” Cas stated.

 

“Good thing I’m not with anyone else then.” Dean hummed. 

 

“Oh don’t be so sappy. I’m trying to be pissed like a normal boyfriend.” Cas snorted, starting to sit up, but his elbow slipped and Dean cried out a high pitched, “Son of a bitch!” 

 

“Dean, fuck!” Cas exclaimed, moving at lightning speed to get on the ground next to him. “Are you alright?” 

 

“You kicked me onto the floor on purpose, but elbowing me in the face is what makes you feel bad?” Dean smirked, scrunching his face up and then wiggling his nose around a little.

 

“I kick you on the floor all the time. I know you’ll be alright.” Cas said before frowning in concern and wiping the blood on Dean’s upper lip off with his thumb. “Dammit I feel horrible now.” 

 

“Good.” Dean laughed, rubbing his nose a little more. 

* * *

“C’mon Dean.” Cas hissed, biting his lip. “You should’ve had me set up the camera before chaining me up here.”

 

“I know…” Dean muttered. “I just need to focus it now.” 

 

“For fucks sake.” Cas groaned, giving up and slouching down on the bed. 

 

“There. Done.” Dean pressed a button and jumped on the bed, waiting for the beep. 

 

Dean swung a leg over to sit on Cas’s stomach and quickly went to work, grinding his ass over Cas’s groin and kissing him. Dean began undoing Cas’s shirt, not wanting to waste time for Cas’s sake. 

 

“Dean. I swear I am going to piss myself ahead of schedule if you don’t hurry your firm ass up.” Cas hissed. 

 

“As you wish honey.” Dean whispered, jumping down and pulling off Cas’s pants and underwear in a quick motion and then crawling back up to Cas’s face. “I think I gave you a little too much to drink.”

 

“You think?” Cas snorted, returning to kissing Dean. “Also you better hurry and make things look good. I am not going to last much longer.”

 

“That’s arousing to hear.” Dean growled before scooting downwards and placing his lips on one of Cas’s nipples. He began sucking at and teasing the sensitive bud with his teeth. 

 

Cas breath hitched, trying hard to not let the pleasure distract him from holding the contents of his bladder in. Dean moved on to give his other nipple the same treatment and keeping himself focused - along with both their cocks - was becoming much harder. Cas whimpered as Dean put a little too much weight on his stomach and he’d began dripping onto the bed beneath him. 

 

“Dean.” Cas snapped, glaring at him. 

 

Dean gave Cas a knowing glance in reply and moved off of his stomach, but still remained on top of Cas, rocking his hips, letting Cas’s hot dick slide between his ass cheeks, now slicker from Cas briefly losing control. 

 

In the heat of the moment, Dean got an idea and grabbed the light bottle of lube off the dresser. He poured what remained into his hand and reached under himself to start lather it all over Cas’s cock and his entrance. 

 

Cas gave Dean a look of disbelief and Dean replied with a whisper of, “Go with it.”

 

Cas nodded, watching and waiting patiently as Dean began lowering himself onto Cas. As soon as Dean was all the way down on him, Cas moaned and his head fell back onto the pillow. Dean smiled at him before beginning to move up and down, slowly riding him. 

 

Cas began to bite his lip against, but Dean raised his hand to Cas’s mouth and slid his thumb in between Cas’s teeth. “Don’t bite your lip honey.”

 

“Fuck…” Cas moaned, biting down on Dean’s thumb as Dean clenched his muscles in his ass, making everything feel so…tight. 

 

“Ow…” Dean muttered, jerking his thumb back, but continuing to bounce up and down, squeezing down as tight as he could onto Cas’s cock. The faster Cas came, the sooner he’d be able to relieve himself. 

 

“Am I going fast enough for you?” Dean smirked. 

 

Cas shook his head. 

 

“Ungrateful bastard…” Dean chuckled, circling his hips on top of Cas’s as fast as he could. “Better?” 

 

Cas nodded, breathing sharp and erratic. 

 

“Thought so.” Dean smiled, continuing at the fast pace. 

 

Cas moaned loudly as his hands pulled violently against the handcuffs as he came, shooting warm come up into Dean’s ass. 

 

Dean smiled widely as Cas’s face spread with relief. The relief only lasted for a moment before turning to shock. It took Dean only moments to realize what the shock was. After a short beat of stillness, warm piss began shooting up inside him as he continued riding Cas. And  _fuck_ it felt good. Dean stopped clenching down on Cas, letting all the fluid out, making a wet mess of Cas’s stomach and legs. Dean adjusted his position to get the camera a better view of everything, but he’d turned just the right way and Cas’s cock began rubbing up against his prostrate. He began gasping and his toes curled up as he came, come ejecting and falling in strips on Cas’s stomach. Cas continued emptying his bladder inside Dean, the bedsheets beneath the two of them getting soaked and yellowed. 

 

Cas finished and sighed, smiling dopily. Dean pressed the button on the camera again and collapsed ontop of Cas. “And scene.”

 

“Unlock me. I want to caress you.” Cas said. 

 

Dean grabbed the key off the dresser and undid each pair of cuffs from the bedpost. “There you go.”

 

Cas stretched out his arms before rolling onto his side and holding Dean against him. “I liked that.” 

 

“I know. It was very warm. And wet. And we should also probably strip the sheets rather quickly-“

 

“Fuck the sheets.” Cas laughed, kissing the top of Dean’s head. “Sheets can wait. I want to be with you right now.” 

 

“Well good. Cos I want to be with you too.” Dean replied quietly, placing a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips. “Forever.” 

 

Cas smiled bashfully, shutting his eyes and nuzzling his face against Dean’s. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Dean breathed. “More than anything in the world.” 

 

“I know. I can tell.” Cas smiled, kissing the side of Dean’s face and keeping him in the closer position. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. 5AM. I wrote parts of this at dinner even. It's kinda a shorter chapter, but I had to get it up. I got like 3 comments on this, and for me that's a lot. So I owe it to those of you following this story to be on time. So thank you to all of you who are following and leaving kind comments and giving kudos to this story. You're all lovely. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kinks: Wet Dreams, Rimming, Golden Shower, Bedwetting

Pissing: Cas and Dean

* * *

Dean groaned as the buzzing from Cas’s alarm grew louder and faster. “Cas…Stop that thing…” He peeked his eyes open to see Cas still snoring sprawled out on his stomach. 

 

“Cas…” Dean drawled, shoving Cas with his hand. “Caaaaaaaaas.” 

 

“Cas!” Dean snapped pushing Cas a little harder. “Get up.” 

 

“Too many sleeping pills.” He muttered, sliding on top of Cas’s back and burying his nose in his neck. “Get up. Get up, get up, get up.” 

 

“Don’t make me sex you up in your sleep.” Dean sighed, pressing his mouth against Cas’s. “Because you know I’ll do it.” 

 

“That’s it.” Dean grumbled. “You’re gonna be late to work.”

 

Dean began kissing his way down Cas’s back, following the line of his spine. He stopped when he got to the cleft of Cas’s ass and ran his hands down the small of his back and going lower until the palm of his hands were each resting on one side of Cas’s ass. 

 

Slowly he spread his cheeks apart, giving himself a good view of Cas’s hole. Dean pooled up some spit and let it drip from his lips and land directly over Cas’s entrance. The ring of muscle immediately twitched at the contact. Dean used his finger and smeared the spit around before sliding down and replacing his finger with his tongue. He pulled Cas’s cheeks apart and began swirling his tongue around, licking and teasing around the hole, dipping it in on occasion. 

 

Finally, Cas began making light whimpering sounds and gently squirming. 

 

“There we go. Not gonna need the spray bottle after all.” Dean hummed, using two fingers to manually spread Cas open more so he could get his tongue in further. He felt around all inside Cas as much as he could, tasting as far as his tongue could reach. 

 

Cas began shifting around, thrusting aimlessly into the mattress beneath him. 

 

“Atta boy.” Dean growled, working his tongue faster and faster, squeezing and pulling at Cas’s ass with his finger tips boring into the soft skin. Cas’s whimpers and quiet moans grew more frequent with each motion Dean did until Cas let out a louder sound and then no more. 

 

Dean sat up and wiped his mouth, going to shake Cas awake again but paused when he heard a quiet hissing. Dean looked Cas up and down trying to determine the source. Cas looked rather pleased - and still dead asleep. After a few moments, Dean kept looking but then he realized the wet puddle that was spreading out from beneath Cas. 

 

“Talk about a wet dream.” Dean snorted, brushing back Cas’s hair with the palm of his hand. 

 

“Now this has been fun and all, but you gotta get up now.” Dean sang, pushing Cas’s shoulder and rolling him over, which gave Dean quite the view of the come stuck to the bedsheets and also to Cas’s stomach. Cas was still peeing, his dick moving slightly as it began softening. 

 

Dean waited for Cas to finish, taking the liberty of pressing down on the wet spot on the bed with his hands, making the piss rise back up and run over his hand before soaking back in. 

 

“Alright. You’re gonna be late for work.” Dean groaned, poking Cas’s face. After a few minutes of no response, he sighed and went into the bathroom. 

 

Dean returned with a bottle of cold water and spritzed it on Cas’s face. Cas’s nose started twitching and only after a few squirts Cas eyes flew open. 

 

“I’M UP. I’M UP!” He exclaimed, sitting up and panting before glancing down at Dean’s erection. “And apparently you are, too. Which is convenient since I had a _very_ pleasant dream and maybe we could reenact it a little?” 

 

“Really?” Dean asked, swatting Cas’s hand away. 

 

Cas frowned, but nodded. “Yes. We were out at dinner and you started getting really suggestive and then you pulled me off to the bathroom. Then you pressed me against the wall and pulled down the back of my pants. And then you ate me out so fucking well and then after I came I wet myself right on the spot all over the bathroom floor and it was so hot.” 

 

“Well it’s lovely to see that your dick’s back and entertained, but you are thirty minutes past your alarm and that was no dream. I ate your ass trying to wake you up. Although it does like an _amazing_ wet dream that I would love to reenact sometime.” Dean smiled.

 

“No dream?” Cas looked down slowly and saw the newer wet puddle over the dried one from the previous night. “Oh. Talk about a wet dream.” 

 

“There’s a reason we’re together isn’t there…And you _did_ hear the part about you having fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave right?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas let out a high-pitched, “ _Fuck_.” and flung himself out of bed hurrying into the bathroom. “I swear I’d help b-“

 

“You take your shower. I’ll have all this cleaned up and breakfast ready.” Dean smiled. 

 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Cas breathed. 

 

“No you are.” Dean replied. “And you’re adorable, too.” 

 

Cas giggled before disappearing into the bathroom and turning the water on. 

* * *

“I’m home!” Cas called, setting his stuff on the table by the doorway and locking the door. 

 

“In here!” Dean replied. 

 

Cas went into the bedroom to see Dean kicking at the tripod while it wobbled on one leg. “Oh let me” 

 

Cas walked over to him and adjusted it so it faced their bed again. “That how you want it?”

 

“Yep.” Dean smiled before looking up at Cas and hugging him. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

 

“What?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“You’re not right. What happened?” Dean asked.

 

“Nothing.” Cas laughed. “I’m fine.” 

 

“No you’re not.” Dean stated. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

“Nothing.” Cas argued.

 

Dean gave Cas a skeptical look. “I know you better than that.” 

 

“Fine. Something’s wrong. I feel shitty. We can spill feeling and talk our heart outs after we make tonight’s video. So why don’t we get on that early?” Cas grumbled.

 

“Promise?” Dean asked.

 

“Of course.” Cas gave Dean a reassuring smile. 

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed, plugging the laptop into the charger. “Well tonight’s your night to pick. So what’ll it be?” 

 

Cas pondered for a moment as he pulled his work clothes off. “Would you uh…would you piss on me?” 

 

“Sure.” Dean shrugged. “Nothing new there. So tell me specifics?”

 

“All over. Don’t care.” Cas stated sitting on the bed and taking his pants off so he was left just in his boxers.

 

“Can I find out why all of a sudden? I mean we pretty much did this two night ago except roles were switched?” Dean asked.

 

“I like the way it feels.” Cas answered. “It’s nice and warm and I find comfort in it for some reason.” 

 

“I never knew that.” Dean said.

 

“Well it’s true.” Cas replied as Dean focused the camera on the bed. 

 

“Good.” Dean smiled. “It’s nice to know there’s something I can do to make you feel better.” 

 

“There’s lots of things.” Cas stated.

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to type me up a list one of these days.” Dean chuckled, pressing the button on the camera and hurrying to sit on the bed next to Cas and frowning. “I’m so sorry you feel bad.” 

 

“Dean shut up.” Cas snapped. “Just…do your thing.” 

 

Dean sighed as the camera beeped and began recording. Dean hunched over on top of Cas and began intimately kissing him, holding the side of his face gently. Dean didn’t waste much time kissing though, quickly sitting back up and beginning to grab at himself through his jeans. 

 

Once he had at least a semi, Dean unzipped and pulled his member out. Cas looked up at him, waiting expectant. Dean flicked a glance at the camera, making sure it was still on before letting go and spraying golden piss over Cas’s chest. Cas softly laid himself down all the way and closed his eyes, bliss and peace spreading across his face. Dean smiled at the sight, glad that Cas was finding some relief in this. With that, Dean continued going, wetting down Cas’s arms and legs. Cas began rubbing his chest and stomach, spreading the pee around, wanting the warmth to touch everywhere it could. 

 

“That’s all I got, sorry.” Dean whispered, the final drops trickling out onto the sheets only half-way down Cas’s second leg.

 

“It’s fine.” Cas smiled sincerely at him. “Camera.” 

 

Dean got up and turned the camera off. “Just that?” 

 

“Just that for tonight.” Cas nodded as Dean got back on the bed. Cas immediately pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you for doing that.” 

 

Dean kissed Cas’s temple and lifted his chin with a finger. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to be here for you.” 

 

“Well I’m thanking you anyways.” Cas said, pushing Dean down onto the bed and rolling on top of him. Cas began to slowly grind his lips over Dean’s and that’s when he realized that Cas hadn’t been turned on at all. Cas literally had just wanted that for comfort and for feeling good. Nothing more. 

 

“Well you know if we’re gonna have sex, we should put the camera back on.” Dean hummed.

 

“Not tonight.” Cas stated. “Tonight’s just you and me.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean mused, nodding slightly. “I can dig it.” 

 

Cas smiled feebly at him before beginning to push Dean’s jeans off. He slid his hand under the waistband of Dean’s boxers, fondling him and playing with him. Dean pulled Cas’s own wet boxers down and began slowly stroking Cas with one hand, the other arm draped over Cas’s back and holding the two of them against each other. 

 

Cas began to suck a dark mark into the side of Dean’s neck and Dean moaned. Cas rolled against Dean again and Dean took that as a signal to speed up. He increased the movements of his hand and Cas groaned loudly into his neck, louder than normal. Wanting to match their pleasure, Cas sped up his hand also as Dean let out a small gasp. The two of them got in a non-verbal fight over who could jack the other off fastest.

 

Dean was first to come unsurprisingly, accidentally biting Cas’s shoulder in the process. Cas was unfazed, continuing to stroke Dean throughout his orgasm. Even after he’d came, Cas kept affectionately rubbing Dean - his chest, arms, legs, face, anywhere he could reach. After a little longer than normally needed, Cas started to built up to his own climax, but something seemed different this time and Dean couldn’t put his finger on it. Cas back arched slightly as he began panting loudly into Dean’s ear. 

 

And then it happened - Cas’s face contorted into immense pleasure as he cried out Dean’s name, arching up and hovering over Dean rather than on top of him. Dean kept pumping his fist and come began shooting out of Cas’s cock, hitting Dean in the neck and chin - which shocked him to a whole ‘nother level since Cas never seemed to have an orgasm this strong. Cas continued letting out moans, even though it had passed, obviously coming down from one of the most intense things he’d experienced. After a moment, he opened his eyes and two tears rolled off his cheeks and fell onto Dean’s face. He didn’t appear to be sad though. Just very pleasured.

 

After looking into Dean’s eyes for a few beats, Cas collapsed in on himself, curling up next to Dean. Dean immediately wrapped two loving arms around him and held him. 

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked quietly. 

 

Cas shook his head silently. Dean hummed a barely audible, “Okay.” and kissed Cas’s hair. “But if you change your mind, I’m right here.” 

 

Cas adjusted himself so he could hear the sound of Dean’s heart beating inside of his chest - a steady, consistent drumming that always gave Cas the comfort of knowing that no matter where, when, why, or how he got into a bad situation, there’d always be one person out there who’d help him. 

 

Cas rubbed his face against Dean’s chest, dragging his rough cheek across the contrastingly smooth skin. After a moment he stopped and kissed the area underneath him before lying back down calmly. 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean whispered, giving Cas a small squeeze around the hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have things to do this morning - er a few hours - so I cut this one short as well, but hey there were too watersporty/omo scenes, so I'm playing that off as a win considering I only planned on doing a morning bed wetting one.


	5. Chapter 5

Kinks: Golden Showers, Frottage, Furniture Pissing/Marking

Pissing: Dean and Cas

* * *

 

Cas woke to his alarm going off and quietly groaned. He began to sit up, but Dean gently pushed him back down and turned the alarm off for him. 

 

“Morning, sweetheart.” Dean breathed, softly kissing Cas. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Cas asked, frowning at Dean’s obvious exhaustion. “Did you not sleep at all last night?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Dean shrugged, stroking Cas’s face with his hand. 

 

“You didn’t sleep at all.” Cas sighed, sitting up on his elbows. “Why not?” 

 

“I was concerned about you.” Dean stated. 

 

“Honey…” Cas began, looking at Dean sympathetically. “I was just in a mood yesterday. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“That wasn’t a mood, Cas. Something happened. You still owe me an explanation. So yes, I’m concerned.” Dean replied.

 

“I’m fine. Just needed some sleep.” Cas smiled. “A few of my coworkers just said something that pissed me off. That was all.” 

 

“You sure?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah. Nothing much. I was just pissy last night.” Cas said. 

 

Dean chuckled darkly. 

 

“In both senses of the word.” Cas added, falling back and holding Dean on top of him. “You know I wouldn’t mind being a little late today…” 

 

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s chest and leaned up to join their mouths, but Dean pushed him back. “Down boy.” 

 

“What?” Cas frowned. 

 

“I am tired as shit. If you ever want to see me awake again, I recommend holding off on the sex until tonight.” Dean chuckled. “So as soon as you’re out of here, I am calling in sick to work and crashing.” 

 

“Well then you won’t be calling in sick to work and crashing.” Cas stated.

 

“Well why not?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because I’m not leaving. I’m gonna stay right here with you all day.” Cas answered. 

 

“You have school. So shower, get dressed, get something to eat, and go harass some students.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Nah.” Cas shook his head. “I don’t want to go in today.”

 

“I don’t think you have a choice.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Of course I do. And I choose you.” Cas said.

 

“Well I’m not a choice. You’re going to work. No if’s and’s or but’s.” Dean stated.

 

“That’s not fair!” Cas protested. “You stayed awake all night pointlessly for me, so I’m going to stay awake all day pointlessly for you.” 

 

“Cas that’s sweet-“ Dean began.

 

“No if’s and’s or but’s, Dean.” Cas mimicked him before adjusting his pillow and lying back down. “Now come here and cuddle.” 

 

Dean gave cas a dubious stare. 

 

Cas patted the bed next to him and Dean sighed, lying down next to him. 

 

“So you’re cool then?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yes, Dean. I’m alright.” Cas smiled, leaning over and kissing him. 

 

“Promise?” Dean glared at him. 

 

“Promise.” Cas whispered. “And this one I won’t break. I promise that, too.” 

 

Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s and laced their fingers together. Dean smiled over at him and Cas smiled back before pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Sleep tight.” 

 

Within seconds of shutting his eyes, Dean was fast asleep. 

* * *

“Wow. You’re still here.” Dean breathed. 

 

“I told you I would be.” Cas said, looking up at him. “I haven’t moved from this spot once.” 

 

“Not once?” Dean asked. “Not to get food or go pee?” 

 

“Nope.” Cas shook his head. 

 

“Well I recommend doing so since you’re probably starving and desperate in that case.” Dean chuckled, yawning. 

 

“Not really. Well no to the hunger part at least.” Cas smirked. “I was snacking on the peppermint chocolates in the dresser. But I kinda ate the whole box so I feel nauseous.” 

 

“Good one.” Dean snorted. “But that _is_ a yes to the desperate part though, right?”

 

“It is.” Cas sang, leaning over and biting Dean’s earlobe. 

 

“Maybe we’ll have to do something with that tonight?” Dean asked. “Becuase I mean I just slept all day and I really gotta go, too.” 

 

Cas smiled widely, sitting up in the bed. “Maybe so.” 

 

“We are fucked up in the head.” Dean sighed, sitting and kissing Cas’s cheek. 

 

“True.” Cas mused, smiling and kissing him back. “Anyways. You must be hungry. Why don’t we go heat up one of our leftover pizzas?” 

 

“Should we bring our trusty camera with us?” Dean smirked. 

 

“You want to make porn with pizza?” Cas asked. 

 

“Like you say, it doesn’t get more American than pizza and porn.” Dean sang. 

 

“So true.” Cas laughed, pushing off the covers. “Go put the pizza in the microwave. Let’s eat.” 

 

Dean set two pieces of pizza on the table in front of Cas and then the other two in front of the space next to him. “Do you have it set to film?” 

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. 

 

“Why not?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because we are going to have a nice couples dinner. That does not need to be shared with the world.” Cas stated. 

 

“Yes how romantic.” Dean breathed. “Sitting naked on our couch eating two day old pizza.” 

 

“I didn’t say it would be romantic.” Cas replied. 

 

“It can be if you want it to be.” Dean sang. 

 

“No it can’t. This is the most ant-romantic situation I can think of.” 

 

“Cas. You told me you loved me like ten seconds after you threw up on me at the fair.” Dean snorted. “ _That_ was unromantic.” 

 

“Only because you refused to kiss me afterwards.” Cas argued.

 

“Because I’d rather not make out with barf.” Dean said.

 

“Well obviously that changed.” Cas retorted.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“That time after the night of my thirtieth birthday that I got really drunk and spent like the next entire day throwing up. You had no problem kissing me then.” Cas explained. 

 

“Yes well when you turned thirty, we were already living together so it wasn’t just some new boyfriend. Second of all, at the fair you threw up because we got off a roller coaster and you’d had too much cotton candy. After your thirtieth, you threw up because you were drunk as fuck and having stomach cramps so painful you were curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. On our date, you were being dumb. On your thirtieth birthday, you were sick and in pain. You needed some loving then.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I always need loving.” Cas pouted. 

 

“I know.” Dean growled, jumping Cas and attacking his neck with kisses. “You’re just a needy thing, aren’t you?” 

 

“Mhm.” Cas nodded, resting his lips against Dean’s. 

 

Dean began pushing Cas down on the couch, but Cas fought against him. “Dean, baby. Dinner first. Then sex me up.” 

 

“Right.” Dean chuckled, giving Cas one last kiss before sitting back up. 

 

Cas laughed quietly, taking a bite of his pizza. 

* * *

“Jesus.” Cas hissed, fumbling with the camera on the tripod. 

 

“That’s what happens when you take too long to eat.” Dean sneered. 

 

“Shut up.  You know you’re just as desperate as I am.” Cas smirked, pressing buttons on the camera awkwardly. 

 

“I don’t think so.” Dean sang. “I mean I got to go sure, but you’re holding.” 

 

Cas flipped Dean off as he finished setting up the camera. 

 

“So what are we doing? And why are we doing it on the couch? This going to be a bitch to clean.” Dean asked. 

 

“I don’t know. I actually legitimately have no idea.” Cas muttered.

 

“I do.” Dean replied.

 

“Well you already went two nights in a row. Not a third.” Cas said. 

 

“No here me out. Some of the comments had some great suggestions on there. Maybe we should take some of them up?” Dean suggested.

 

“That is a good idea.” Cas grinned. “I’ll go get the laptop.” 

 

Cas brought the laptop out and set it on the table, sitting next to Dean. “Have anyone in particular?”

 

“Try our second video.” 

 

Cas clicked on the video of them in the bathroom and then scrolled down to the comments as it played in the background.  “How about this one?” 

 

_this is so fucking hot i can’t even put it into words, but omg you two should totally do a video where you completely soak each other and some furniture together._

 

“Well we’re already on the couch.” Cas mused.

 

“You’re not serious.” Dean deadpanned. 

 

Cas looked at Dean and shrugged. “I say go for it. I mean it sounds hot, right?” 

 

“Very, but like I said, it’s gonna be impossible to clean up.” Dean stated. 

 

“No such thing.” Cas scoffed. “I can take care of it all on my own. I promise. Besides, at the rate we’re getting donations, we can an entirely new couch if we please.” 

 

“How much?” Dean asked. 

 

“5 days and we’ve brought in almost €250.” Cas smiled. 

 

“You’re kidding!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“I’m not.” Cas whispered. “So what do you say we give the viewers what they want so they’ll give us what we want?” 

 

“I didn’t realize people liked us that much.” Dean stated. 

 

“Oh they do.” Cas replied. “So are you in?” 

 

“I’m in.” Dean grinned, closing the laptop lid. 

 

Cas picked up a remote on the table and held it in his hand. “I found this by the way. It was kinda a lot of digging, but we don’t need to set the timer anymore. I can just press this and it’ll start recording.” 

 

“Fancy.” Dean hummed. 

 

“Here. Lie back.” Cas pushed Dean to a sitting position on the very edge of the couch, leaning against the arm rest. Cas moved his legs so they were bent at the knees, but still spread apart - which Cas may or may not have done so he could see Dean’s asshole. 

 

Cas mimicked the position on the other side of the couch and smiled deviously. “Here goes nothing.” And he pressed the button on the remote and set it onto the table. Not wanting to waste a second, he immediately grabbed himself, aimed at Dean and let loose a strong yellow stream, taking Dean by surprise. Cas let his head roll back in relief, lips parting as he sighed. Dean looked down and watched as the piss splashed against his chest and stomach, rolling off and dripping onto the couch, but also running down and wetting the dark hairs beneath Dean’s stomach. As much as Dean was enjoying being on the receiving end, this was supposed to be mutual, so taking hold of his cock and positioning it, he let out the strongest flow he could, the hot piss hitting Cas in the face. 

 

Cas immediately jerked up at the sensation, eyes - and  then mouth - flying open. Cas craned his neck, trying to catch all the pee he could in his mouth before spitting it out all over himself. Cas laughed as he and Dean lined up their streams, making piss splash in every direction. The two of them continued spraying golden trails over each other, each of them trying to get the other more wet than themself. 

 

After a few moments, Cas grabbed Dean’s legs pulling him closer, and then his arms, sitting him up. Dean folded his legs around his back as he was pulled into Cas’s lap and his arms were guided around Cas’s neck. Both of them continued to pee, piss shooting up and splashing against both their chests and necks. Cas began kissing Dean in a way that seemed more like eating than anything. He rocked Dean, forcing him to grind against Cas as they kissed. Cas’s lips pressed firm against Dean’s, Cas grabbing Dean’s face and pulling it closer, desperate to get more of Dean on him. 

 

Dean took the hint and began humping himself onto Cas’s stomach as his bladder ran dry, but his erection still stood strong. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and slid his hand up and down in time with Dean’s thrusts, both their bodies wet and slick, sliding against each other. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” Dean moaned, placing his own hand onto Cas’s dick and stroking him as soon as he finished pissing. Cas moaned loudly into Dean’s mouth, achingly hard and incredibly sensitive. 

 

Many eager kisses, cries of pleasure, warm enticing pumps of Cas’s hand, a short minutes later, Dean was first to come - clinging onto Cas like a child to their favorite toy. Dean continued kissing Cas and grinding against him, savoring ever second of ecstasy Cas was experiencing. Dean continued tugging against Cas’s cock and biting at his lip, running his hands down Cas’s sides. Cas began getting close and gasped for air. “Come for me baby.” Dean whispered, moving his hand faster. “Come for me.” 

 

Cas released at the words, adding more white substance to the already dried mess on their chests from Dean. Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and the two of them completely collapsed like Jell-O, using each other for support as they came down. After Cas got back in line, he grabbed the remote and stopped the camera. He returned to sitting against Dean in the hot, wet, sticky mess of come and piss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thanks for all the comments you all have given to me! They're always the best thing to wake up to. Y'all are so kind. :) And three cheers for getting this up before 4AM!


	6. Chapter 6

Kinks: Wetting, Golden Showers

Pissing: Cas

* * *

 

Cas smiled as the door opened. Dean was home. He closed his book and set it on the bedside table and slid out from under the covers. 

 

“Hey honey.” He bounded, running into the room and grabbing Dean and kissing him. 

 

“Oh. Hi.” Dean hummed, standing still and frozen. 

 

Cas immediately jumped away when he heard someone - not Dean - clearing their throat. 

 

“Sam.” Cas croaked, smiling red-faced at Dean’s brother. 

 

“Hey Cas.” Sam grinned, pulling Cas in for a large hug. “Long time no see.” 

 

“I know…” Cas muttered, still in shock from the enthusiasm, finally hugging Sam back. “So uh…what are you doing here?” 

 

“Didn’t Dean tell you?” Sam asked. 

 

“I don’t know. Did you, Dean?” Cas growled, turning and looking at Dean. 

 

“Shit.” He hissed. “I knew I forgetting to tell you something.” 

 

“This would’ve been nice to know. Because I could’ve put some clothes on ahead of time.” Cas gestured down at his near naked self. “And reworked my schedule.” 

 

“Sorry.” Dean winced. 

 

“How long did you have to tell me even?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Two weeks.” Sam answered. 

 

“Fuck you, Dean.” Cas snorted.

 

“So I’m assuming you didn’t make dinner?” Dean asked. 

 

“We have corn dogs.” Cas stated. 

 

“Well it’s nice to see nothing at all has changed.” Sam mused. “Still passive aggressive. Still over-excited about seeing each other. Still never prepared when I come over - which considering I come from a whole ’nother continent says something.” 

 

“Fucker still refuses to marry me.” Cas grumbled.

 

“And still completely adorable!” Jess chided, running over and pulling Dean and Cas both into a large hug before pinching Cas’s cheeks. 

 

“Thank you.” Cas replied, stepping on Dean’s foot. 

 

“Ow!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“Good.” Cas stated, making Sam and Jess laugh. 

 

“So should I go put the corn dogs in the microwave?” Dean asked. 

 

“Sure.” Sam said.

 

“I’m gonna put some clothes on.” Cas mumbled going into the bedroom. 

 

While he was changing, Dean set the kitchen table and made Sam and Jess comfortable. 

 

Cas emerged in a lopsidedly buttoned shirt and casual black pants, but his hair was still a mess and glasses crooked. 

 

“I remember when you actually used to _try_ and look decent for guests.” Dean snorted.

 

“Dean honey. It’s almost 9PM. I was already do to the…that thing with you and then go to bed. There’s no way I’m going to dress myself all the way up and then undress again shortly.” Cas sighed, pulling up a chair next to Dean. 

 

“Someone’s grumpy.” Dean chuckled, ruffling Cas’s hair. “But on the bright side, we’re not having pizza.” 

 

“But for once pizza sounds good.” Cas groaned as the microwave beeped and Dean set two more corn dogs onto the plate. 

 

“Pizza always sounds good.” Dean smiled, setting the plate of corn dogs on the table and then kissing the top of Cas’s head before moving to whisper something in his ear. “So do you. And I’m gonna love eating you out tonight.” 

 

A snarky smile graced Cas’s lips as Dean patted his shoulder and placed a corn dog in front of him. 

 

The three others each grabbed a corn dog for themselves and Dean passed around mustard and ketchup. 

 

“So what’s been going on with you guys?” Jess asked. 

 

“Nothing really.” Dean answered. “Work’s the same really.”

 

“We’ve been thinking of moving actually.” Cas said. 

 

“Moving? Finally getting an upgrade?” Sam asked.

 

“Actually we were thinking of going smaller.” Cas stated. 

 

“Really?” Sam scoffed. “I was unaware things got smaller than this.” 

 

“Nah. This is…roomy.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Too roomy.” Cas added.

 

“How much do you guys owe?” Sam sighed.

 

“A lot.” Cas mutter. 

 

“Well you guys know we’d be happy to help you out. God knows we have too much money than we know what to do with.” Sam replied. 

 

“We couldn’t ask for more, Sam. We’re already in your debt more than we’ll ever be able to repay.” Cas answered. 

 

“And way to rub it in by the way fancy lawyer man.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I make a lot, too Dean. Just…still paying off loans. Stupid America.” Cas growled.

 

“If it weren’t for stupid America you wouldn’t have me.” Dean sang. 

 

“You’re still dumb.” Cas stated. 

 

“I love you too.” Dean smiled, grabbing Cas’s cheek. 

 

“Get your grubby hands off me.” Cas laughed, swatting Dean away. “Anyways. How are the girls?” 

 

“Jenny’s started taking dance lessons a few months ago.” Sam replied. “And Rachel’s at the top of her class.” 

 

“She even has a crush, too.” Jess grinned.

 

“Oh yes. It’s adorable.” Sam laughed. “On Valentine’s day, Rachel must have given this girl Danielle 10 Valentines.” 

 

“It’s a girl?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

Jess nodded. 

 

“Fuck yeah! She’s officially my favorite niece.” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“Because she’s most likely lesbian?” Sam snorted. 

 

“Yes! Go gay people!” Dean cheered.

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, quietly munching on his corn dog. “I forgot these have jokes on them…”

 

“Oh yeah. They’re in french though.” Dean stated. 

 

“See? Another reason you should learn.” Cas replied.

 

“Wait. Are you telling me that you and Cas have lived together for 7 years - and you lived here on your own for 3 more before that - and you don’t know _any_ French?” Sam scoffed.

 

“I know how to politely ask someone to give me a blow job.” Dean said. “Here. Translate my joke.” 

 

Cas read over the stick and frowned. “What’s the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman? Snow balls.”

 

Dean burst out laughing. 

 

“That’s a bit crude…” Cas mumbled, setting Dean’s stick down and picking up his own. “And this one’s just nasty.” 

 

“What does is say?” Dean asked. 

 

“Did you know diarrhea is hereditary? It runs in your jeans.” Cas announced. 

 

“That is nasty.” Sam chuckled. “Why do they put these on food?” 

 

“We’re becoming more and more like America everyday.” Cas sighed. 

 

“Here read mine.” Jess slid her stick across the table and Cas looked at it. “Oh Lord. What has three balls and flies through space? E.T the Extra Testicle.” 

 

Dean continued giggling beside Cas. 

 

“These jokes would definitely _not_ be on normal food. You got these from the sex shop didn’t you?” Cas frowned. 

 

“Possibly." Dean muttered. 

 

Cas sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know if I want to know what’s on yours, Sam.” 

 

“I don’t know either. If these are from a sex shop, I’m a little concerned.” Sam laughed, handing Cas his stick. 

 

“Why does piglet smell? Because he plays with Pooh.” Cas deadpanned. “Appetizing.” 

 

“Let’s agree to never buy food from sex stores again.” Dean stated. 

 

“You shouldn’t have in the first place.” Cas growled, standing up. “I mentioned my schedule earlier. I have something I need to get doing.” 

 

Cas pulled violently at Dean’s hand underneath the table and Dean glanced up at him. Cas left the room and Dean sighed loudly. 

 

“I should go see what he’s up to. He seems rather mischievous about all this.” Dean muttered. 

 

“Well we’ll be right here.” Sam smiled. “You go do what you need to do. I know we got in kinda late.” 

 

Dean nodded and walked into the bedroom. As soon as he stepped foot in, Cas dragged him into their bathroom. “Undress.” 

 

“What?” Dean hissed. 

 

“Undress. Take off your clothes. Quickly.” Cas ordered.

 

“What? Why?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Get undressed. I am about to piss myself.” Cas snapped, pointing to the camera on standby angled at the floor. “Why do you think I was so anxious for you to get home?” 

 

“We can not do this now!” Dean exclaimed. “Sam and Jess are right out there. Just use the bathroom and we won’t post one tonight.” 

 

“But we have to. We’re posting one every night.” Cas argued. “We can do this quickly. We don’t have to be all romantic and have hot sex or anything like usual.” 

 

“Did you miss the part where Sam and Jess are sitting in our kitchen?” Dean asked as Cas shifted uneasily on his feet, knees squeezed tight. 

 

“Of course not. This will be quick I promise. Like 5 minutes. And we both can get changed really quickly. I know that.” Cas stated. “Come on. I really have to go and I’d rather not have all of that cranberry juice be for nothing.” 

 

“Cranberry juice? You hate that stuff.” Dean replied. 

 

“I know. But it’s good for bladder health.” Cas shrugged. “And another reason I don’t want it to be for nothing. I hate the stuff. Now would you just get undressed and do this?” 

 

“Alright. Make it speedy.” Dean sighed, quickly beginning to take off his clothes as Cas readied the camera. 

 

“Okay I’m good.” Dean stated. 

 

“Get on the floor.” Cas ordered. 

 

Dean nodded, dropping down to his legs and then lying on his back. “Cold.” 

 

“I know. Roll over onto your stomach. The coldness should keep your dick calm. Well calmer than it normally would be I suppose.” Cas mused. “Also play with yourself a little bit afterwards. That way it won’t seem so rushed. Only for about a minute or so. We shouldn’t be too long.” 

 

“Got it.” Dean nodded. 

 

“And in ten seconds…” Cas hummed activating the camera and standing over Dean with one leg on each side. 

 

At the beep of the camera, Cas sighed in relief, letting go and flooding his pants faster than he’d ever done before. Warm piss dripped off his pants, landing on Dean’s back and ass. Dean reached his hands back to spread his ass apart and the release, letting the soft tissue bounce back into place. He smeared the hot liquid around, his hands slipping around his asscheeks as he played with himself. 

 

“This feels amazing.” Cas moaned, relishing in the erotic feeling of all this warmth and wet running down his legs and the pressure being released from his bladder. 

 

“Ditto.” Dean smiled, running a wet finger over his entrance and shivering as drops off piss ran over the cleft of his ass and then slid inside.

Cas bunched up the front of his pants in his hands and squeezed them, trying to get as much out of them as he could, making Dean’s back as wet as he could. 

 

“Okay sweetie, make yourself look nice while I clean up.” Cas smiled, stepping over the yellow puddle spreading out on the bathroom floor and zooming the camera in on Dean’s ass. 

 

As Dean continued, Cas took off his pants and cleaned up his legs and dick with a wet towel.

 

Once Cas had changed into a dry pair of identical pants, he turned the camera off and Dean quickly got up.

 

“God.” Cas moaned, leaning over the sink. “That was hot.” 

 

“That was, wasn't it?” Dean whispered, lightly kissing Cas’s cheek.

 

Cas smiled faintly at Dean resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Why don’t you clean this up and I’ll go get dressed again?” Dean said. 

 

Cas nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips and then letting him go. 

 

Dean and Cas returned to the dinner table, playing as if everything was normal - which as far as Sam and Jess were concerned, it was. 

 

“Sorry about that. I had a document I needed to fax to work. I’m not sure why Dean insisted on….chaperoning me throughout the process.” Cas stated. “Lazy ass refused to even help.” 

 

“How rude.” Sam laughed. 

 

“That’s Dean. Rude.” Cas smirked. 

 

“What can I say? I’m an American.” Dean snorted. 

 

“ _My_ American though.” Cas breathed, leaning in and chastely joining their lips. 

* * *

Sooner rather than later, Sam made an excuse to leave and Dean and Cas were left back to their own devices. 

 

“You got the video all uploaded, right?” Dean asked. 

 

“Of course.” Cas replied, turning out the lights. 

 

The two of them adjusted themselves until they were comfortable, snuggled in together. 

 

“This is so nice.” Cas breathed. 

 

“What is?”

 

“Lying here.” Cas stated. “Together. Just holding each other.” 

 

“Yeah. It kinda is.” Dean smiled.

 

“Kinda?” Cas chuckled. 

 

“Okay.” Dean sighed. “I love it.” 

 

“My favorite part of the day.” Cas whispered, kissing Dean’s shoulder before yawning. “Goodnight Dean.” 

 

“Night, Cas.” Dean replied, settling in one more time. 

 

After moment, Dean spoke again. 

 

“I’m horny.” He frowned. 

 

“Dammit, Dean! I want to sleep.” Cas growled. “Would you like me to get you the lube?” 

 

“No. I want the real thing.” Dean whimpered, beginning to suck on the side of Cas’s neck. 

 

“Dean…” Cas groaned. “Seriously. Just jerk off. I don’t care. I just want to go to sleep. I will happily get you whatever if you’ll leave me alone.” 

 

“No. Come on.” Dean whined. 

 

“Dean. I’m tired.” Cas sighed. “My dick needs a rest. How many times have we had sex in the last 6 days? I’m an old man. I need a break.” 

 

“You’re not _that_ old.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Old enough. Now leave me alone, Dean. If I’m in the mood, you will have my full attention in the morning.” Cas replied. “I promise.” 

 

Dean pouted and Cas kissed his cheek. “In the morning.” 

 

“You sound tired.” Dean stated. 

 

“I am. No wonder I want to go to sleep.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed. “I’ll wait until morning.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, affectionately rubbing his cheek against Dean’s. 

 

Dean’s lips found Cas’s and he slowly began kissing him. 

 

“Morning.” Cas whispered, pulling back and resting his face back in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Now goodnight, Dean.” 

 

“Night, Cas.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a few hours late, but I was at work so I didn't have wifi until now. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Kinks: Pillow Humping(??), Golden Shower, Wetting, Handjobs

Pissing: Dean, Cas, Cas again

* * *

 

“Tomorrow’s Friday…” Cas sang, rolling on top of Dean and kissing him. 

 

“I know.” Dean smiled. “Favorite day of the week.” 

 

“My favorite’s Saturday. Why would you like Friday?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Why would you like Saturday?” Dean laughed. 

 

“You’re stupid.” Cas stated. 

 

“No more than you, honey.” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas grinned back at him before sliding back off and getting out of bed. 

 

“You’re staying late today, right?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded, walking into the bathroom. “Very. I have some papers to grade and send in before our finals tomorrow.” 

 

“Damn.” Dean hissed, rolling over to look at the clock. “You know, Cas…”

 

“Yes?” Cas answered, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. 

 

“You don’t have to be in until 9 today. Which means we have another hour before you leave. Factor in breakfast and showering, and you still have a good thirty minutes or so…” Dean hummed.

 

“Sorry honey, but I am not going for a round three this morning.” Cas smiled. 

 

“I’m not going for one either. I’m just saying that I didn’t hear the toilet flush, so…” 

 

“You’re kidding me.” Cas scoffed.

 

Dean smiled a big dopey grin at Cas. “We got time to kill.” 

 

“I do need to shower anyways. And so do you. So I suppose we can have a little fun.” Cas mused. 

 

“Besides. You should probably get yourself all empty before you start drinking all that water for your hold today.” Dean stated.

 

“I wasn’t planning on doing a hold today, sweetie.” Cas said, stepping back in the bathroom, spitting in the sink and then running the water over his toothbrush.

 

“Well too bad. Because you don’t have a choice.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Really?” Cas leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and raised his eyebrows at Dean. “Because here I was thinking that I had control over my body and actions. Unless that changed.” 

 

“You’re a smartass you know that?” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“Anyways. I’m picking what we do for the video tonight, correct? So you’re definitely gonna need a full bladder.” Dean stated. 

 

“Oh right…” Cas muttered, biting his lip before shrugging nonchalantly and jumping onto the bed over Dean. “So what should we do?” 

 

“I say we grab a pillow…” Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’s pillow, fluffing it in his hands. “And show it who’s boss.” 

 

“I love that idea, but if we’re going to be soiling any pillows here, it is definitely not gonna be mine.” Cas smiled, taking his pillow back and setting it down before grabbing Dean’s and holding it up. “Got it?” 

 

“Fine with me.” Dean sang setting it on the bed. 

 

Cas leaned in a placed his lips next to Dean’s ear. “You’re a pervert.” He whispered. 

 

Dean laughed and nodded. “I know.” Dean pulled Cas forward and sat him down on the pillow.

 

Cas began kissing Dean, sliding their mouths together as Dean pushed his hand on Cas’s stomach. Cas whimpered momentarily before sighing and spilling the contents of his bladder out onto Dean’s pillow. Dean slowly moved his hand lower and then down Cas’s cock until it was lingering right under the head, his hand getting washed over with golden piss. Dean rotated his hand so it was completely covering the head of Cas’s dick, making the pee spray all over in different directions. Dean began letting himself release, both of their cocks streaming warm fluid over each other. Cas reached out and thumbed his finger over Dean’s lit, creating another wet mess across themselves and the closely surrounding sheets. 

 

“I thought you said we weren’t going for a third round this morning?” Dean smirked. 

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Cas breathed, running his wet finger over the slit of Dean’s cock again, applying gentle pressure. “I imagine it feels good when I do this then?” 

 

Dean nodded slowly. 

 

“I thought so. Because you’re really hard right now.” Cas growled, not exactly flaccid himself. 

 

“So are you.” Dean replied, tracing his fingers up and down Cas’s length, causing him to shiver. 

 

“When I said yes to this, I should’ve known that a round three was inevitable.” Cas laughed, quickly sliding his hand up and down Dean’s dick. “I seemed to have forgotten how irresistibly sexy you are.” 

 

“Why thank you.” Dean smiled, mimicking Cas’s motions.

 

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and his hips bucked against the pillow. With one arm wrapped around Dean, he pulled Dean into the rocking motion. Dean kept going, forcing Cas to continue as well - which was nowhere near a bad thing. Cas moaned louder as he humped against the pillow for friction. They mutually stroked each other, both coming close to climax. Cas was closer, so Dean sat back and watched, letting Cas go on his own. A few more rolls against the wet pillow and Cas cried out, white strips falling onto Dean’s cock. Dean was planning to watch Cas as he orgasmed, the way he shook with pleasure, but between the noises Cas was making, his hand tightening around Dean’s dick, and the layers of come hitting Dean’s member, Dean didn’t focus much - experiencing his own climax as soon as Cas finished coming. 

 

The two of them fell against each other, hands still wrapped around each other’s cocks and heads resting on their shoulders, panting loudly. 

* * *

Cas wasn’t content. No, not at all. He was in a flurry of emotions somewhere between annoyance and anger and not sure which one described him most. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car still in the school parking lot, gripping so hard onto the wheel that his knuckles were white. He took a few deep breaths and told himself to think about something nice. Like how about when he got home he could let go of all this stress and have a nice time with Dean. Dean had something fun and sexy in store for him. Cas let his mind run rampant with the things Dean might have prepared, but mentally cursed himself when he had an erection straining against his pants. 

 

“Stop thinking about sex.” He snapped at himself. 

 

All day, that was all he had on his mind. It must’ve just been one of those days. He was writing something on the whiteboard when all of a sudden he’d begun thinking about Dean fucking him against a wall, rough and hard. Dean holding Cas in position, not allowing him to move, growling into his ear. Dean licking up the side of Cas’s neck before biting on his ear, fingers digging into Cas’s hips and forcing him to stay pinned down. Dean ramming his thick cock inside Cas’s ass until he came. And then he’d pull out and come would be dripping out of Cas’s ass and onto the floor beneath him. Dean would spin Cas around and jerk Cas off, biting at Cas’s neck until he came. And Cas would stand there against he wall out of breath, sweaty, and leaking come, his neck red and purple. And the next thing Cas knew, the inside of his pants were a sticky mess and a student called out asking if he was alright since he’d stopped writing and got lost in his thoughts. He told them he was fine and continued talking, having just came in his pants in front of 250 students. 

 

But now that Cas was completely red-faced and turned on, he figured he should get home. 

* * *

“There you are.” Dean smiled, getting up from the sofa as Cas stepped into the house. “I was worried you’d never come home.” 

 

The second Dean was close enough, Cas pulled him into a large hug. Dean laughed, returning the hug and wrapping his arms around Cas. 

 

“Hello to you, too.” Dean hummed. “What’s this about?” 

 

“Nothing. Is it a sin for me to hug the man I love?” Cas asked, giving Dean a peck on the side of his neck and pulling back. 

 

“No. Just normally you don’t do a ton of hugging outside of when we’re in bed. Even then, that’s kinda one-armed hugging since two arms would make you’re arm….fall asleep.” Dean finished, before breaking out laughing at the puzzled, yet adorably amused look Cas was giving him. Cas couldn’t help but smile at the site. 

 

“Anyways. I have everything set up. I actually read a manual - yes even though it’s against the guy code - and figured out the basics of the camera. So it’s all ready to go.” Dean stated. 

 

Cas eye’s fell upon the camera aimed at their dining room table and his mind once again went wild with thoughts of what Dean might want him to do. “Dammit!” He hissed loudly. 

 

“Is something wrong? Did you forget?” Dean asked. 

 

“No. No.” Cas shook his head. “It’s just that…that I can not stop thinking about sex today. Like I am constantly horny.” 

 

“You came like three times already today!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“Four.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Four?” Dean scoffed. 

 

Cas guided Dean’s hand to cup him through his stiff pants and Dean laughed. 

 

“How did you manage to come in your pants at school?” He smiled. 

 

“In front of 250 people, too.” Cas stated. 

 

“Only you.” Dean rolled his eyes. “What were you even thinking about?” 

 

“You.” Cas chuckled. 

 

“I seem to have that effect on you.” Dean mused. 

 

“Anyways. What might I be doing on the table?” Cas asked, taking off his outer layer and wadding it into a ball before throwing it into their bedroom. 

 

“You’ve been holding right?” Dean replied. 

 

Cas nodded, sliding his shoes and socks off. 

 

“Well. I wanted you to get on the table and still fully clothed, completely soak yourself. And then the table would be all wet and you could roll around and play in it for a while. Nice huh?” Dean suggested. 

 

“I’m about to come in my pants again just from hearing that. But I have to admit that I’m a little disappointed that you’re not in it.” Cas said. 

 

“Well you’re picking what we do tomorrow. So we can be all mushy and lovey on camera again then. I know that if I get all pissed up with you again, it’s going to end up in some sort of sex, and my dick cannot handle coming four times in one day. Unlike someone over here.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Fair enough.” Cas muttered. “Let’s do it.” 

 

Cas climbed onto the table and handed Dean his glasses. Dean gently set them on the counter where they’d be safe and turned back to Cas. “Go wild.” He pressed the start button on the camera and stood back. 

 

Cas knelt on the table, sitting on his shins. He pulled at the crotch of his pants a little, unsticking himself from the dried come. He squeezed the area a bit before beginning to go. He continued bunching up the area, making the piss spread around inside as it began coming out. After it was obvious that his pants were getting wet, he didn’t hold back. He put himself on full display for the camera and Dean turned the lens, making it zoom in to cas’s lower half. The inner legs of Cas’s pants quickly darkened and a wet pool formed beneath him. Piss also fell directly from his pants, dripping from everywhere onto the wooden surface. The pants on his legs where he was kneeling were also getting wet as the puddle spread further. When Cas promised he’d fill his bladder until he burst, he wasn’t exaggerating. The pool underneath him began running off the edges of the table - even if it wasn’t too big to begin with - and splashing yellow drops into the tile of the floor. 

 

Cas kept going, forcing every bit out as he could - desperate to impress Dean, given he was on his own for the first time. He wouldn’t call it stage fright though. Cas slowly let his legs slip out from under him so he was lying down flat on the table. His clothes immediately clung to all the liquid, the white of his shirt turning a transparent yellow and sticking to his chest. He dragged his arms around in the piss, slipping about in the warm substance. He smiled one-sidedly looking directly into the camera and maintained ‘eye contact’ while dragging his tongue up the table and licking up the salty liquid. He repeated this a few times before biting on and then licking his lips. 

 

Cas rolled over, soaking the other half of his outfit. He spread his legs all around leisurely, the motion splashing piss onto the chairs and floor. Cas slid around across the table, rolling over multiple times, getting himself as wet as he could until everything that was on the table had either been soaked up or was on the floor. Cas sat up and then back on his haunches before smiling faintly at the camera. 

 

Dean shut the camera off and grinned. “Holy fucking shit. That was awesome.” 

 

Cas’s smiled immediately disappeared and he stayed frozen. 

 

“Cas you alright?” Dean asked. 

 

Upon those words, broke down sobbing, burying his face in his hands and Dean hurried over to him. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He whispered, his expression full of concern. 

 

Cas just wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and cried into his neck. 

 

“Here let’s get you down.” Dean picked Cas up and softly lowered him onto the ground. Cas’s legs trembled beneath him and Dean supported him. Dean pried Cas off of him, eyes full of worry. He silently lead Cas into their bedroom and sat Cas down on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong? Talk to me?” 

 

Cas shook his head, looking down at his chest. Dean picked up Cas’s hands in his own and brought them to his lips, gently kissing the one on top. 

 

“Come on baby. Tell me what’s going on? What brought this about?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m making porn!” Cas cried, opening his eyes and looking at Dean. 

 

“Yes. You are.” Dean said. “Would you not like to anymore?” 

 

“I’m making porn and I like it!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

Dean looked at Cas sympathetically. “What’s wrong then?” 

 

“Everything! Everyone I work with…” Cas paused to sniffle and Dean grabbed a tissue off the dresser, wiping Cas’s cheeks off with. “They…they’re all married! And they have families! And they’re going skiing in Vancouver for winter break! And I’m making porn!” 

 

“So? Who cares what they’re doing? They’re doing what they want to do and we’re doing what we want to do.” Dean smiled consoling, yet to no avail. 

 

“I want to go skiing in Vancouver.” Cas whimpered. 

 

“We can do that, honey. We can save up some money and we can start a savings jar. We’ll go next year, okay?” Dean replied. 

 

“No, I don’t actually want to go to Vancouver, Dean!” Cas yelled. “I want to be normal!” 

 

“No you don’t. Normal’s boring.” Dean said quietly. “Be yourself. Be your dorky, pervy, nerdy self.” 

 

“That’s not what I mean!” Cas groaned. 

 

“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean asked, bringing one hand up to hold Cas’s face. 

 

“I mean everyone I work with is married! They have a big house and children! They have pets and barbecues - both unrelated to each other…But they’re all having these great, happy lives!” Tears poured down Cas’s face and he squeezed his eyes shut. “And they’re all running off having a good old time with their families and I lie to them and tell them I have a wife and daughter, but in reality it’s as far from true as it comes because all I have waiting for me at home is just some boyfriend!” 

 

Dean felt his heart drop to the floor and shatter in that one sentence and pulled Cas into a painfully tight hug - the only position he could be in where Cas wouldn’t see him biting back his own tears. 

 

“Hey hey, calm down.” Dean choked, his voice cracking as he fought not to cry, replaying Cas’s words against over in his head. “ _Just some boyfriend…_ ” 

 

Dean held Cas against him and kissed his neck, cradling him in his arms. “It’s alright. You’re alright. Don’t worry about them. Fuck all your coworkers. Fuck their families and their houses. Fuck Vancouver. Let them be boring like that. You got a camera, a porn account and me.” Dean laughed painfully before whispering something broken and quiet. “But, I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I kinda think there's something wrong with me...I can't even write a fluffy porn fic without traumatizing my characters in some way, shape, or form. Don't mind me....


	8. Chapter 8

Kinks: Golden Shower

Pissing: Dean and Cas

* * *

 

“That night, Cas had stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto Dean until he’d cried himself to sleep. Which was probably why he was confused when he woke up in bed, tucked under the covers, all dressed again. Much to his surprise, the air wasn’t smelling anything close to foul - which it should have been. Cas sniffed himself momentarily. What was that? Cologne? Of course. Of course Dean - being the caring boyfriend he is - cleaned him up, got him in clothes, and made him comfortable. 

 

Cas rolled over to Dean and sat up. He felt a horrible pang of guilt as he saw the dried tear tracks on Dean’s cheeks and the tip of his nose tinted pink. Cas let a quiet whimper out and stroked Dean’s face as he began recalling everything that happened the night prior. He caressed Dean’s cheek, freezing when he remembered Dean’s words. “ _Sorry I’m not good enough for you…_ ” Cas frantically began shaking Dean awake, calling out his name. 

 

Dean jolted awake, gasping and sitting up. “What? What’s going on?” He looked at Cas sitting in front of him and sighed. “I can have most of my stuff out by the time you get home from work. I can be out of here. I got enough saved up for a plane ticket back to America. I can Sam don’t-“ 

 

“Dean no.” Cas choked, entrapping Dean in his arms and hugging him. “You aren’t good enough for me. You’re _too_ good for me. I’m a shitty piece of trash and if anyone’s breaking up with anyone it should be you.” 

 

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas, confusion spread across his features. “Cas, if you really don’t want me to, I won’t go.” 

 

Cas’s eyes started watering and he fought back tears. “Just stay, Dean. Please! You’re not just some boyfriend. You’re so much more. You’re my entire world and I’d be lost without you. Please don’t leave me. Please, Dean.” 

 

Cas broke down crying again and Dean sighed. “Cas, I’m not gonna leave you. I thought that’s what you wanted.” 

 

Dean raised his hand and wiped the tears off Cas’s face. 

 

“I just….You can’t leave, Dean!” Cas breathed shakily, sniffing his nose loudly. “We promised each other!” Cas exhaled slowly before quiet saying, “We said forever.” 

 

Dean let Cas fall back into the hug and he nestled his hand in Cas’s hair. He quietly hushed Cas and rocked him back and forth in his arms. “Cas, I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Dean pushed Cas away just so their foreheads were resting together and picked up Cas’s hand. Dean picked up Cas’s hand and hooked their pinkies together, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’s mouth. “Forever.” He whispered. 

 

“Forever.” Cas repeated, smiling weakly. 

 

Dean wiped Cas’s face off again and held Cas’s chin up in both his hands. “You are gorgeous.” 

 

Cas scoffed and Dean frowned. “I mean it. You are the most amazing person I met and I wouldn’t leave you for the world. I’d never leave you unless that’s what you wanted.” 

 

“I don’t want that.” Cas croaked. 

 

“Neither do I.” Dean stated, rubbing their noses together. “You should go shower and get ready for work. And shut that alarm off before my ears start bleeding.” 

 

“Oh. Right.” Cas sniffled. 

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered, leaning in and kissing Cas. 

 

Cas threw his arms around Dean, kissing him back.

 

“Go get in the shower.” Dean said, mumbling into Cas’s mouth. “I’ll join you in a second.” 

 

Cas nodded, letting go of Dean. “I love you too, by the way.” 

 

“I know you do.” Dean smiled, patting the top of Cas’s head. “Now scram.” 

* * *

Dean got home late, Sam and Jess at his side. When the door opened, Cas didn’t get up. He didn’t run to the door smiling. He didn’t kiss Dean and tell him how much he missed him. He just sat there on the couch, nose buried in a book.

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean called. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas mumbled.

 

“Is he alright?” Sam whispered. “Isn’t he supposed to be all over you about now?” 

 

Dean shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

 

The three of them watched in confused silence as Cas stood up off the couch and turned to face Dean. 

 

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean shouted as Cas bared all, standing naked. Cas immediately held the open book over himself. 

 

“I was unaware we were having guests. Again. My apologies.” Cas stated, cheeks turning flush. 

 

“You know what?” Dean turned to Sam and Jess and smiled. “Let me just handle this. Sorry. It’s…Cas. You know how he is.” 

 

Sam snorted and Jess nodded. 

 

“We love him anyways.” She chuckled. 

 

“It’s impossible not to.” Dean sighed. “Even if I do want to choke him sometimes.”

 

Dean grabbed a bathrobe from their bedroom and wrapped it backwards around Cas so that his entire front half was covered. “Come with me.” 

 

Cas turned himself around inside the bathrobe as Dean held onto the strap of it and pulled Cas into their bedroom. 

 

Dean looked around the room, scanning every inch until he saw the camera on the tripod folded up against the wall. “Thank God.” He breathed hurrying over to it and setting it up. “Is this thing still set up like normal?” 

 

“Yes. Why?” Cas asked. 

 

“Because I did not think they were coming over either. And I was planning on coming home and having some porny fun with you - which means that I drank a fuckton of water today. But on the way home, they called and said they ordered too much food at a restaurant and wanted to bring it over and share it with us.” 

 

“Should’ve told them no.” Cas stated. 

 

“I tried to, but they were practically already here.” Dean argued, turning the camera on. “And there is absolutely no way I am going to be able to sit through dinner without completely wetting myself right there. Or here for that matter. Jesus. I drank too early.” 

 

A small smile started spreading across Cas’s face. 

 

“Don’t laugh. This isn’t funny.” Dean hissed. 

 

“Yes it is. You’re right where I was last week.” Cas grinned. 

 

“Just start recording. I need to get these off.” Dean said, giving up working the camera. 

 

Cas turned the camera on and positioned Dean in the center of their room near the foot of their bed. “Five seconds.” 

 

Dean already started tugging and pulling at his belt, but it wasn’t coming. He’d worn a fancier one today that had two latches instead of one and fussed with it shakily. Cas watched in amusement off to the side. Dean got his belt off, legs trembling and as soon as his fingers got to the zipper, warmth shot down the side of his leg and a dark patch spread down all along the inside legs of Dean’s jeans. Dean sighed, dropping his hands to his sides in resign and watched as his pants turned into a darker shade of blue and a large puddle formed on the carpet beneath him, soaking into it. At this point, Cas was snickering, witnessing his boyfriend have an honest-to-god actual accident all over their bedroom floor. 

 

“This seems unbalanced.” Cas mused stepping into the shot and Dean turning to face him. 

 

“Oh God.” Dean muttered, seeing the daring look in Cas’s eyes. 

 

“Your pants are wet, but yet your shirt is still dry. I feel like I need to fix that.” Cas hummed, taking his hard cock in his hand and releasing a yellow stream all over the front of Dean’s uniform. 

 

A low moan escaped Dean’s mouth at the feeling of piss running all over his chest, arms, and legs. Cas stepped closer to spray Dean’s face, wetting down every part of him. 

 

“Do you think they’re okay?” Sam asked. 

 

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t be.” Jess replied. 

 

“Maybe I should go check, just in case. They’ve been back there a while.” Sam suggested. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Sam. They might be… _getting intimate_.” She hissed. 

 

“Yeah. Right. They would not be getting it on when we’re here.” Sam snorted. 

 

“Cas _was_ acting a little weird though. _And_ he was naked.” Jess mused. “I mean check if you like, but don’t say I didn’t warn you if you see something you didn’t want to.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to their open bedroom. “You two alright?” He asked poking his head in, only to Dean standing in obviously wet pants and Cas with a large erection, a stream of piss splashing against Dean’s chest weakening down to just drops trickling off the head of his cock. “Okay. You’re fine.” Sam backed out of the room and began searching for a match to burn the image out of his cornea’s with. 

 

“Oh shit.” Cas sighed, running over and turning the camera off. 

 

“Everything alright?” Jess smiled. 

 

“Yeah. They’re fine. Dean’s just changing into some fresh clothes, too.” Sam lied. “Not being intimate at all…”

 

“Oh alright.” Jess shrugged, returning to playing on her phone. 

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Dean groaned, banging his head against the wall. 

 

“Stop dicking around and put some clothes on.” Cas ordered, reaching into the bathroom and throwing Dean a towel. “Dry yourself up, honey.”

 

Dean did as told, undressing himself and then running the towel up and down his body, cleaning himself up as much as possible while Cas got his own clothes on. Cas checked his appearance in the mirror and patted his hair down, running his fingers through it. Cas tossed Dean the can of cologne, but the way Dean caught it made it go off directly into his face. He made a choking noise and fanned the air away from his face. 

 

Once clean and looking like Dean wasn’t just covered in multiple liters of piss, they went back out into the dining room. 

 

“Shall we?” Cas mumbled, picking up the bag of carry out from off the table. 

 

Sam couldn’t make eye contact with either of them and looked down at the floor. Jess grinned up at Dean as he set some silverware in front of her - obviously completely uninformed of what Sam just witnessed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this up before 1AM. Which is amazing. And I'm still squealing over the fact that I got FOUR comments last chapter. That's a lot for me. Now I have to decide what to do with the rest of my evening...


	9. Chapter 9

Kinks: Wetting, Desperation, Handjobs

Pissing: Cas, Twice

* * *

 

Dean's alarm went off and he groaned before smiling and rolling over to drape himself over Cas. Except Cas wasn't there, so Dean faceplanted into the sheets.

"Wha...?" He mumbled, sitting up. The bed was still warm, so Cas couldn't have been gone long.

Dean threw the blankets off himself and shivered, the cold air making his hairs stand on end. He pulled on a bathrobe, wrapping it around himself and fastening it tight - preferring not to have what he thought of as his best feature freeze and snap off.

Dean roamed around the house, opening doors and looking for Cas. All of Cas's stuff was still here so he couldn't have gone anywhere. Dean opened the back door and saw Cas sitting against their brick wall adjoining to their neighbor's backyard, cigarette in hand and blowing a grey cloud in front of his face.

Dean came and sat next to him, taking the cigarette from his fingers and placing it in between his own lips.

"Hey!" Cas protested.

Dean took the cigarette in his hand and exhaled a large breath of smoke before extinguishing the cigarette against the concrete.

"Since when have you been smoking again?" Dean asked.

"I haven't. I just went out and got a pack today." Cas stated.

"Why?" Dean scoffed. "You know how hard you worked to drop them."

"Nostalgia?" Cas shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well. I trust you to throw rest out." Dean said, turning Cas's face to look at him and pressing their lips together. "That shit's not healthy anyways."

"I know." Cas groaned. "I just felt like it."

"Yes. And now you taste like horse shit." Dean smiled.

"My ass doesn't." Cas replied. "Want to taste that?"

"Maybe later." Dean smirked, leaning his head on Cas's shoulder.

"Did you forget to turn off your alarm for the weekend?" Cas asked.

"I did." Dean laughed.

"Of course you did." Cas snorted.

"Did you?" Dean countered.

Cas nodded. "Yep."

"We need grass or something." Dean mused after a moment. It's pretty much almost all gravel and cement out here. And the pool's frozen over of course."

"I like the cement. It's nice and cold." Cas stated.

"I know. But grass wouldn't hurt." Dean replied, finally climbing on top of Cas like he originally intended.

"You know making me quit smoking was definitely a selfless thing. You lost a lost when I dropped nicotine." Cas taunted.

"Really? What did I lose?" Dean asked, playing into Cas's game.

"Cigarettes make me really horny." Cas breathed, kissing Dean's jaw and guiding his hand down towards his pants.

Dean pressed his hand against Cas's dick through the thin fabric of his pants and after a moment felt his hand beginning to get wet. He shifted his gaze downward and watched as a dark patch spread across his bottoms, pooling beneath his legs and creating a puddle on the concrete beneath him.

"Now I'm having mixed feelings about you disposing the rest of the pack." Dean growled, palming his fist against Cas's cock, watching as amber liquid seeped through his fingers and spread to different parts of Cas's pants. Cas panted as Dean dragged the warm, wet fabric of his pants against his shaft, still wetting himself.

Cas moaned as Dean dipped his hand into his pants and lifted his erection, piss spraying up and hitting both of their chests. Dean began stroking Cas, letting his fist slide up and down his slippery cock. Cas grabbed Dean's face and moved their mouths together, craving more contact.

Dean kept on grazing his fingers right under the bottom of the head of Cas's member, Cas moaning loudly.

"Quiet down. People are sleeping." Dean whispered.

"You know what you do to me." Cas hissed, rolling up into Dean's hand.

"Yeah and you know what the neighbors would do if we woke them because I'm really good and jerking a guy off." Dean laughed, moving his hand faster.

"Don't worry." Cas moaned, wriggling against the wall. "It won't be m-much  _longer!"_

Cas cried out and Dean immediately covered his mouth silencing him as he came, leaving the bathrobe and Dean's hand covered in hot, white release.

Dean removed his hand from Cas's mouth and Cas fell back against the wall. "Fuck, you're good."

"I know. It's kinda like I've been living with you for 7 years or something." Dean smiled. "So I got this email last night after you went to sleep."

"What about?" Cas asked.

"Well it was from this porn company-"

"You're telling me about a porn ad…?" Cas chuckled, wiping Dean's hand on the fabric of his pants.

"No. Listen. Ever heard of a porn producing company called 'Hot Wet and Pissy'?" Dean continued.

"Of course!" Cas exclaimed.

"Well I got an email from them saying that they were hearing a lot about our videos and they were seeing them shared and talked about so much that they looked into them and they want to hire us." Dean explained.

"Hire us?" Cas raised an eyebrow, immediately sobering up out of the afterglow. "Like porn stars?"

"Exactly like porn stars." Dean stated.

"Oh my God!" Cas grinned. "Did they say how much they'd pay?"

"Twenty large." Dean answered.

"Define." Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Twenty thousand dollars." Dean said.

"So around what? Sixteen thousand Euros?" Cas smiled.

"Around there I think." Dean nodded.

"For how many films? Ten? Fifteen? Cos I mean we can do that - easy." Cas replied.

"Twenty thousand each. Per film." Dean responded.

"You said yes, right?" Cas squealed. "Tell me you said yes!"

"I said no." Dean hissed.

Cas's arm flew up and he slapped Dean. "Dean honey, I love you. But you are a  _fucking_ idiot sometimes and I am about to throw you out a window."

"Good thing we only have one story." Dean laughed awkwardly.

"You email them back right now." Cas growled. "We will take this job."

"Cas. We already have jobs." Dean stated.

"If they want us so bad, they'll be willing to be flexible. Besides, I'll only work with you so it'd be around our schedule." Cas said, standing up, piss falling out the bottoms of his pant legs.

"Sorry, Cas. I didn't think you'd actually wanna...go professional." Dean mumbled, following Cas back into the house.

"Dean. The whole reason we  _started_ porn was because we needed money. We've made over €1,000 in over a week. If we could make 30 times that for only a fraction of the effort, we should." Cas frowned.

"What about people recognising us?" Dean asked.

"I don't give a shit." Cas snorted. "It's not like they're not having sex. Sex isn't some obscure thing. I mean they didn't honestly think two men in a committed relationship wouldn't be having sex. And as far as being kinky goes, they have their own pair of handcuffs and a flog under their bed."

"I guess you're right." Dean sighed.

"I mean if you genuinely don't want to do this because you're worried about work or something, we can just leave it." Cas stated. "But if you just declined because you didn't think  _I_ would want it, then we got an email to send."

"I'd do this if you would." Dean hummed, sitting on the bed and setting the laptop on his lap.

"Sorry I slapped you by the way." Cas frowned. "I've been really shitty to you lately."

"You're fine, baby. I deserved it anyways." Dean sighed. "You're not shitty."

"Yes I am." Cas grumbled.

"Look at me." Dean ordered, picking up Cas's face in his hands. "You're not shiity. You're perfect."

Cas smiled softly at him, looking down and Dean pulled their faces together, lightly kissing him.

"I...I think they already replied." Dean muttered.

"What?" Cas scoffed, scooting over next to him.

"They're asking if we'll come for $30,000 each." Dean stated.

"How many Euros is that?" Cas asked.

Dean went to google and searched it. "About €25,000 each."

"I'm gonna faint." Cas breathed. "Tell them yes."

Dean typed a reply and sent it. "Yes."

Cas grinned and hugged Dean sideways. Dean kissed the top of Cas's head and wrapped his arm around Cas's back, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze. "You're so precious." He whispered.

* * *

"So I drank like eight glasses of water. Now what?" Cas asked.

"Now put on something nice." Dean said.

"Like fuck I will." Cas scoffed. "What do you mean by nice?"

"Anything. But something that you look good in. Hugs you in all the right places. Maybe shows off the ass." Dean smirked.

"So like a shirt one size too small and those Jean's you like?"

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed. "Exactly those!"

Cas stripped out of his soiled pajama bottoms - because apparently he and Dean hadn't even bothered to get dressed - and changed into some tighter jeans, going commando.

"Sexy." Dean growled. "Now let's have you acting really really desperate. But you're not allowed to go into the bathroom until I tell you. So write before you're about to  _wet yourself_ , I'll  _give you permission_ and you can run into the bathroom, only to not make it to the toilet. Sound like a plan?"

Kinks: Wetting, Desperation, Handjobs

Pissing: Cas (Twice)

* * *

 

"I love it." Cas stated.

The scene started out with Cas on his phone on the bed. "Come on…." He sang, playing something that must've been a driving game. "Gotta win...gotta win."

"Yes!" Cas cheered, pumping his fist in the air and setting his phone down, hand flying to his stomach. "Fuck, gotta piss."

"You know the rules." Dean sneered off screen. "No bathroom until I say so."

"I know, but I  _really_ have to go, Dean." Cas whimpered, getting off the bed and running to the bathroom door.

"Don't do you dare go in there." Dean stated, actually playing Words With Friends on his phone. "I'll have to punish you if you disobey."

"Please!" Cas pleaded, holding himself through his pants.

Dean snickered to himself quietly, biting his lips to stop from bursting out laughing at Cas's melodrama.

"C'mon. Let me go!" Cas whined, making his knees wobble.

"Stop asking." Dean snapped, walking over to Cas and pressing his hand to Cas's stomach.

The pressure made Cas actually feel horribly desperate and he doubled over.

"How am I supposed to work if you keep bitching over here?" Dean asked. "You can use the bathroom when I tell you that you can."

A little whimper slipped through Cas's lips and Dean immediately eased up. Cas uprighted himself.

"I wasn't hurting you was I?" Dean whispered.

Cas shook his head. "Course not. Playing along."

"Just checking." Dean muttered, returning to slide off screen. "Now stay quiet!"

Cas nodded, leaning with his back against the bathroom door and squeezing his hands in between his legs. After Dean pressing against his bladder so directly, it was begging to be emptied. Cas squirmed helplessly against the door.

Cas continued, whimpering loudly - some fake, and some not - as he kept one hand holding himself through his jeans and the other hugging his stomach.

"Dean!" He croaked. "May I  _please_ _ **please**_ use the bathroom?"

"God dammit, Cas!" Dean scowled, not bothering to look up from his phone. "I told you I'm working. When I'm through you can go."

Cas knew he was beginning to leak into his jeans, but he kept going, bouncing from one foot to the other as his desperation grew.

Cas waited until there was a constant drip of pee coming out before crying for Dean again. "Please, Dean!"

The seriousness in his voice drew Dean to look up and Dean mouthed the word 'now?'. Cas barely nodded up and down, every muscle in his body visibly tense.

"Very well. You may go. But there will be consequences for interrupting me at such an inopportune time." Dean frowned.

Cas grabbed the door handle and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Dean." He choked. "The door's jammed."

Dean looked up and hurried over, trying the handle and pushing.

"Get it open." Cas hissed.

Dean tried and tried, but he heard a quiet whimper and Cas turned to face the camera, Dean stopped and watched as Cas hung his head in shame, looking down at the quickly spreading stain running down his legs. Piss soaked into the carpet beneath him and a puddle continued fanning out on the surface.

"Look what you've done." Dean breathed. "You're a mess now. So is the carpet. Go clean yourself up while I take care of this."

Cas nodded slowly walking off camera, and shutting the recording off.

"A+ job." Dean grinned, pulling the bathroom key from his back pocket and unlocking the door.

"You had the key?!" Cas scoffed.

"Yeah…." Dean muttered.

"You bastard." Cas scowled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Fuck you."

"Whoa chill. I just wanted it to look real." Dean stated.

"You could've informed me that I wasn't actually supposed to get into the bathroom." Cas huffed. "That way I wouldn't be so concerned about things going awry."

"Cas baby." Dean sighed, sitting next to him on the bed and hugging him. "I'm sorry. If I knew you'd be so sensitive about it, I would've told you."

"You're supposed to tell me everything - not leave me out in the cold half-way through." Cas grumbled.

"I won't do it again." Dean kissed Cas's forehead and held his head against his chest for a moment. "Now how about we go shower? Besides, now we're even."

"Cas laughed, burying his face into the soft fabric of the bathrobe.

* * *

"That porn place emailed back." Dean stated.

"And?" Cas asked, settling into the covers next to Dean.

"They want to do a Skype call tomorrow and talk with us about a few things before we go signing any contracts with them." Dean said.

"Fair enough." Cas mused, curling into Dean's arms.

"Also I'm sorry again. About tonight." Dean muttered.

"It's alright. We've both been shitty this week. We'll be less shitty when we can." Cas breathed, reaching up and giving Dean a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this far too late in the evening, so I hope it's not too rushed, but that's why I added two scenes in. Tomorrow's a Sunday so I should have lots of time to smut about with this. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Kinks: Wetting, Public Wetting

Pissing: Cas

* * *

 

“Dean.” Cas sang, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s neck. “Get up.”

 

Dean groaned and blinked his eyes open, and clumsily pointed the alarm clock in his direction. “Cas...it’s 3AM.”

 

“I know. Get up.” Cas said.

 

“Why?” Dean grumbled.

 

“We have that video conference with that porn company? Remember?” Cas stated.

 

“Yeah at like 9:30.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Their time. 9:30AWST.” Cas replied.

 

“You have what disease?” Dean asked.

 

“No. AWST. Their time zone.” Cas sighed. “It’s Australia. It’s 9AM for them now.” Cas explained.

 

“Fuck.” Dean groaned.

 

“Should I go make you coffee?” Cas offered.

 

“Hot chocolate. Be seasonal.” Dean snorted.

 

“Whatever you say, honey.” Cas chuckled, crawling out of bed and pulling the blanket tightly around himself, dragging behind him as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Cas brought Dean back his hot chocolate and they laid together in bed, laptop shared between them.

 

“What do we do until they call?” Dean mumbled, taking a sip from the mug.

 

Cas took the mug from his hand and took a sip of his own before returning it.

 

“What...What are you doing?” Dean asked as Cas typed in a web address.

 

“Maybe we should get to know our coworkers, yes?” Cas smirked.

 

“Porn?” Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas.

 

“Why not?” Cas shrugged, waiting for the page to load. “We can just watch a shorter one.”

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed, setting the drink on the nightstand. “That one.”

 

“What?” Cas asked.

 

“That one.” Dean flicked the screen.

 

“Alright.” Cas hummed clicking and waiting for it to load. “ _Italian Lovers Romero and Sucio Piss on Each Other On the Couch_ ”

 

“Shut up.” Dean sneered.

 

Cas smiled and hit play on the video. “They’re not even attractive.” He immediately said.

 

“Don’t look at their faces.” Dean replied.

 

“But I can’t. Like I can’t just see someone with that shape nose and not stare.” Cas snickered.

 

Dean yawned and laid his head in Cas’s lap, watching the film as the two men ground upon each other on the couch.

 

“This is boring.” Dean said after a few minutes of watching them rub against each other.

 

“You don’t think it’s boring when it’s me.” Cas smirked.

 

“Yeah. That’s cos it’s you. You make everything fun.” Dean stated. “Skip ahead.”

 

Cas scrubbed through the video until one man - Sucio - was hovering over the over - Romero. “Here?”

 

“There should do.” Dean replied.

 

Cas pressed play and the video buffered once more before resuming just in time for them to see Sucio grabbing Romeros face and prying his mouth open and plopping his dick right in there.

 

Dean and Cas both gave each other wary looks.

 

“Anyone else not feeling the _lovers_ vibe from this?” Dean asked as Romero’s mouth closed around Sucio’s dick and began sucking, spitting out pee after a few seconds.

 

“Nope. Not feeling it.” Cas smirked.

 

“Next time you can pick out the porn.” Dean muttered.

 

Cas shut down the internet and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Next time we _will_ be the porn.”

 

“Good point.” Dean mused, kissing Cas’s stomach and pulling down the waistband of his boxers.

 

Right as Dean’s lips touched the head of Cas’s cock, the laptop started ringing and he jerked up.

 

“Dammit.” Cas groaned, answering the Skype call.

 

Dean laughed, looking at their image in the corner of the window. They looked like creeps. They were practically applying for a job and they were sitting for all the people on the other could know naked, only visible by the bright light of the laptop shining around their faces.

 

Cas had a blanket wrapped snuggly around him, which Dean curled into, sitting up.

 

“Hi.” Cas said after a moment.

 

“Do we have the right people?” The man on the other line asked.

 

“Are you porn producers?” Cas asked.

 

“Yes.” The man stated.

 

“You have the right people.” Cas smiled.

 

“Who’s who? Could you a turn on a light?” The man asked.

 

“Yes, we could.” Cas shook his head. “But we’re not going to. That would require moving and getting out from under the blankets. Which neither of will do.”

 

“Alright then. Can I still get a name?” He sighed.

 

“Oh right. Cas.” Cas pointed to himself. “And my amazing boyfriend, Dean.”

 

“Aw. You flatter me.” Dean cooed.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jerry and this is Tom.” The man said, Tom waving behind him.

 

“Let’s get down to business then, shall we? This one gets cranky when he’s tired. It’s 3:30 AM here.” Cas hummed.

 

“Oh shit you’re in Europe?” Tom hissed.

 

“We are. You think you’d know that from looking at our profile.” Cas snorted. “Or my accent.”

 

“You have my deepest apologies. I believed that you lived in America.

 

“Non, Monsieur.” Dean smiled.

 

“I feel like before we waste any of your time, we should set down our...rules.” Cas stated.

 

“Well we don’t control how any of the films are actually made, so we can’t promise anything. We keep our hands clean you could say.” Jerry replied. “But go ahead. We’ll tell you what we can work with.”

 

“Dean and I only work with each other or alone. No one else.” Cas started. “Our full names and personal information is never posted anywhere accessible. We know what we’re doing before we go into it. We have the right to say no to any act we don’t feel comfortable with. And we will work around our own schedule. We have jobs, you know?”

 

“I think we can cover all those.” Tom mused. “What do you say, Jer?”

 

“We can do that.” Jerry said. “But in turn we have our own regulations.”

 

“Do go on.” Cas smiled.

 

“Once you agree to be somewhere, you have to be there or cancel within 48 hours prior to the scene - unless it’s an emergency. Otherwise, you will be fined for the wasted time, equipment setup, and casting that went for nothing. You have to be on set at least 30 minutes ahead of shooting time. You have to be alright with many others in the room and watching, and often filming other scenes in the same room.” Jerry replied.

 

“Good to you, Dean?” Cas asked.

 

“Perfect.” Dean said.

 

“How many scenes can we do in a day?” Cas turned back to the camera and resumed stroking Dean’s face.

 

“Well you can probably get around 3-5 scenes in.” Tom mused.

 

“You’re telling me in one day my doting boyfriend here and I can bring home between $180,000 and $300,000?” Cas scoffed. “We’re in.”

 

“You misunderstand. One _film_ will be your pay. $30,000 each.” Jerry sighed. “One film can be anywhere between 20-30 scenes.”

 

“Oh. Disappointing, yet it makes more sense.” Dean hummed.

 

“How often do we get paid?” Cas asked.

 

“At the end of each film.” Jerry said. “So if money is that big of an issue, you can continue posting your amateur scenes online and collecting donations until your first movie wraps up. You get paid the friday after the movie is finalized. After that, I assume you can always continue doing amateur videos for leisure and what not, but there will be no purpose in doing so and also you’ll come to see that juggling life, work, amateur porn, and professional porn is quite the task.”

 

“What do you think, Dean? Still in?” Cas smiled.

 

“I’ll do it.” Dean mused.

 

“Okay. We’ll bite.” Cas stated. “With one condition.”

 

“Oh God.” Dean groaned.

 

“You tell us why you want us this bad.” Cas said.

 

“Plain and simple. Business.” Jerry answered. “You were taking business away from us. Albeit a small amount, but if you got too popular it’d be more than small. And your name was already spready. Check any video of ours and you’ll see comments saying that they shouldn't pay for our films when they can watch yours for free.”

 

“Well what if another company gets the same idea and wants us more? Like $40,000 more?” Cas asked.

 

“Then we’ll match them. You’re gonna be worth it.” Jerry stated.

 

“We’re in.” Cas grinned.

 

“Great. We already have your email so we’ll have the next department get you all the info you need - what forms to fill, where to take them, where you’ll be filming, ect.” Tom smiled.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Cas smirked. “See you round.”

 

Cas shut the lid of the laptop before squealing loudly, “We did it!”

 

“I know!” Dean replied, just as giddy.

* * *

“C’mon, Dean. Before someone sees!” Cas laughed, shifting awkwardly around.

 

“Okay, okay got it.” Dean said, holding up the camera to Cas’s face.

 

“I don’t normally do things like this,” Cas began, speaking into the camera. “But, Dean promised he’d buy me nachos if I did this, so we’re out in public at Parc Bordelais in Bordeaux and I am in a trenchcoat for a reason.”

 

Dean backed up and focused the camera, getting a sharp image of Cas standing on the sidewalk, people obviously bustling about in the background around the park. Cas undid his trenchcoat and let it hang off to the sides.

 

“So here goes nothing.” Cas sang, looking down and staring at his legs for a few moments before his pants started getting wet, his inner thighs turning a darker hue as they began getting wet. A puddle formed at Cas’s feet and he began groping himself, forcing his dick into different directions, piss running down all parts of his pants.

 

Cas finished and ran his hands down his pants, leaving his palms wet and slick. He shifted his feet in the large puddle beneath him, spreading yellow around the sidewalk.

 

“Time to get my motherfucking nachos!” Cas cheered, tying his trenchcoat back around his waist.

 

“Amazing.” Dean growled, turning the camera off. “Let’s go get you your nachos now.”

 

Cas smiled, kissing Dean on the cheek and taking his hand. “This is warm.”

 

Dean slid his hand into Cas’s coat and grabbed at him through his pants. “It is.”

 

“Nachos are warmer.” Cas grinned, taking Dean’s hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short one I'm so sorry. -u- I promise I'll get a much better one in. I just had work literally all day today during my writing time. So sorry, lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

Kinks: Golden Shower, Anal, Bottom!Cas

Pissing: Dean and Cas

* * *

 

“Watch our stuff while I go to the bathroom real quick?” Dean asked, mouth full of pretzels. 

 

Cas nodded, taking the bags of items and cups of food out of Dean’s hands. 

 

When Dean returned, Cas was nowhere to be seen. He poked his head in a few doorways and finally reached for his phone. Right as he was about to hit the button to call Cas, he saw a flash of orange. He walked into the pet store, and sighed when he saw their bags and food sitting on the ground. He picked them up and scanned the crowd until he caught site of Cas’s long coat. 

 

“I was wondering where you ran off to.” Dean smiled, wrapping his hand around Cas’s front and kissing his neck. 

 

“I completely forgot today was open play day!” Cas exclaimed, holding up the kitten in his arms to Dean. Dean immediately flew back with a cry of “Oh, Jesus!”

 

“What?” Cas frowned. “Isn’t he adorable?” 

 

“Sure.” Dean laughed awkwardly. 

 

“Here.” Cas held the kitten out towards Dean. 

 

“No. I’m good.” Dean replied.

 

“No come on.” Cas placed the cat in Dean’s hands, giving Dean no choice but to hold it. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrows skeptically at the fuzzball in his arms. “Take it back, now?” 

 

“No. Look at him!” Cas sang, rubbing the kitten’s head. “He’s so _cute_!”

 

Dean sighed loudly. “Cas I don’t want to hold the cat, baby.”

 

“You’re no fun.” Cas pouted, taking the kitten back and cradling it in his arms. He smiled down at it and rubbed it’s belly, making it purr. 

 

“Should we get home before traffic hits?” Dean asked, watching as Cas played with the small animal. 

 

“Alright.” Cas sighed sadly, setting the kitten down on the floor among the others. “Go back to your friends.” 

 

Dean spun and started walking towards the door, Cas tagging along, but they both paused when small, quick taps followed behind. Cas turned back and saw the kitten standing anxiously by his ankles. 

 

“You can’t come with me.” Cas said, crouching down. “Go back to the others.” 

 

Cas started standing back up, but the cat jumped onto his foot. 

 

“C’mon one. You gotta get off me. Someone here’s gonna want to take you home real soon.” Cas cooed, gently praying the cat off his ankle. 

 

“Seems like this one likes you.” Anna smiled, picking the cat up off of Cas. “More than the others always do.” 

 

“I know.” Cas sighed, standing up and brushing the cat hair off his pants. 

 

“Still not gonna get one?” She asked. 

 

“No, I can’t.” Cas replied. “As much as I’d like to.” 

 

Anna glared at Dean over Cas’s shoulder. “I mean it is Christmas after all and we have a lot of extra cats this year. Many more than usual…”

 

“I-can’t Anna.” Cas frowned. “Not this year at least. I’m sure there’s someone out there who wants him more than me.” 

 

“For the love of God, Cas!” Dean groaned. “Get the fucking cat. Meet me in the car.” 

 

“Really?” Cas squealed, turning around. 

 

“Really. I still feel bad about the other night. This will clear my conscience.” Dean stated. “Get the kitten and I’ll be waiting in the parking lot, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Cas grinned, pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

 

“Merry early Christmas.” Dean breathed, kissing him back and retreating a few steps. “Don’t be too long.” 

 

OoO

 

Dean watched from the sofa as Cas laid on the ground dangling all kinds of toys in front of his new kitten - which he had named Gregory of course. Yes, Dean hated cats. Yes, Dean was allergic to them. Yes, they slightly scared him. But maybe he could put those aside since Cas was so happy. Cas had always wanted a cat, but Dean always told him no, but if he had known Cas would’ve been so overjoyed at finally having one, he would’ve said yes in a heartbeat. He loved seeing Cas’s eyes filled with delight, a smile gracing his lips as he laughed and let the cat paw at his hair. 

 

“So Sam called today.” Dean finally said. 

 

“He didn’t mention anything about the other night did he?” Cas replied, not bothering to look over at Dean. 

 

“Nope. He just wanted to know when Christmas dinner was.” Dean stated. “When exactly _is_ it by the way?” 

 

“It’s at my parent’s house like usual. And at 5PM.” Cas answered. 

 

“You got a litterbox for that thing right?” Dean asked. 

 

“I got everything and then some.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Okay, good.” Dean nodded. “Speaking of, scale of one to ten, how bad do you have to pee?” 

 

Cas thought for a moment and sat back on his ankles. “8. 8.5. Sounds about right. You?” 

 

“9.” Dean smirked, standing up and walking to the kitchenette and opening a cupboard. He pulled out a plastic glass and turned back to Cas. “Come with me. You’ve had enough pussy for the day. Time to go back to liking cock.” 

 

Cas laughed quietly and put the kitten into her bed. 

 

“Coming or not?” Dean asked, lingering in the doorway of their bedroom. 

 

“Both of us will be shortly.” Cas smiled, standing up and letting Dean pull him inside. “I’ll set up the camera.” 

 

Dean waited kneeling on the bed, watching as Cas plugged the camera in and adjusted the settings. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Cas whispered heavily, climbing onto the bed in front of Dean. 

 

“Just go with it?” Dean replied. 

 

“Alright.” Cas nodded. “I’ll go with it.” 

 

“Good.” Dean leaned in and began kissing Cas, setting the cup down in between them and taking the time to hold Cas at his waist. 

 

Cas kissed back deeper, running his hand through Dean’s hair and leaving his hand to rest around the back of Dean’s neck. Cas slid his other hand down to vanish into Dean’s jeans and massage his cock. Dean removed one hand and began stimulating Cas in return, rubbing his hand up and down in between Cas’s thighs. After continuing their heavy petting until they were both completely turned on, Dean backed off a little. He pulled away from Cas, both of their lips pink and swollen from kissing, biting, and sucking. Dean picked up the empty glass and unzipped Cas’s pants. He positioned Cas’s cock at the rim of the glass and held it down gently with his thumb. 

 

“Go.” Dean ordered. 

 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice, beginning to quickly fill the cup. Dean could feel the heat from it through the glass and his arousal grew stronger, dick twitching inside his pants. Cas held back as soon as the cup was filled to the brim and Dean raised it, slightly tipping it and letting the golden liquid flow over his shoulders and chest. He handed the cup to Cas and Cas continued pouring over Dean’s face, leaving his skin slippery and shiny. 

 

Cas continued letting the piss fall over Dean’s upper half soaking into the fabric of his shirt until the cup was empty once again. “Unbutton.” 

 

Dean began undoing his shirt as Cas refilled the glass and waited until Dean’s wet shirt was hanging open. Cas poured the next round of piss directly onto Dean’s chest and rubbed it around with his free hand. As the cup got near half-way empty, Cas pulled the front of Dean’s pants forward and poured the rest all around in the opening. Dean moaned as the heat caressed his cock and ran down his balls and pooled at his thighs. 

 

Cas emptied the rest of himself into the cup once more and parted Dean’s lips. He poured it into Dean’s mouth before dropping the glass onto the bed and beginning to kiss him. The salty liquid passed in between their mouths and as they sloppily slid their lips together it spilled out onto the bedsheets between them. 

 

“Your turn.” Cas said, unzipping Dean’s pants and pointing his dick inside the cup. Dean sighed with relief as he was finally able to let go, taking some pressure off his bladder. Cas poured the piss over himself, tinting his white shirt a faint yellow. 

 

Dean watched lustfully as Cas soaked as much of his shirt as possible and then passed the cup back to Dean. He squeezed his shirt out, leaving it crinkled and damp when he released it. Cas pulled his shirt over his head hastily and then looked down at himself, tracing circles around his nipples - hard and puckered. He pinched and teased and rubbed, moaning and shivering as he pleasured himself. 

 

Cas torturously slowly began pulling off his pants, only to reveal to Dean that he’d been going commando again that day. Dean’s mouth parted and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. His erection sprang up, hitting his stomach as he slid his pants off his thighs and then eventually off completely. He took the glass back and let Dean fill it once more, and then accidentally spray onto the sheets, still having quite a bit left. Cas handed the cup to Dean and turned around, getting on all fours and putting his ass on display. 

 

Dean began pouring the warm piss at the nape of Cas’s neck and then kept drizzling it downwards over his spine and Cas let out a breathy sigh of pleasure, the pee rolling off his sides and onto the bed beneath. Dean leant forward and rubbed Cas’s back with his other hand, his cool palms contrasting erotically against the warmth of the liquid. 

 

Cas took the cup from Dean and dropped it on the floor, the cup rolling under a dresser. Dean pushed his pants down to his knees and pulled Cas back closer to him. He snatched the lube off the dresser and poured some right over Cas’s ass. It was cold from sitting out. Freezing. Cas’s hole immediately tightened at the contact and he got goosebumps. Dean began sliding a finger in and out, working to loosen Cas up. Cas whimpered with each motion and Dean began sliding in a second finger, crooking them at an angle to go as deep as they could reach. Cas was so completely aroused that every little motion was a large step to his undoing. 

 

Once three fingers fit comfortably, Dean lubed his dick up - and fuck it _was_ cold. He slid his member between the two halves of Cas’s ass for a few moments, grabbing friction for himself before letting the head of his cock slide into Cas’s ass. He let it sit for a few seconds before going all the way in, thrusting against Cas’s hips. One hand was placed on the bed and the other around Cas’s erection, stroking him. Cas moved his hand on top of Dean’s on the bed, softly sliding their fingers together as Dean pushed in and out of him. 

 

Both of them moaned and panted loudly into the room, Cas’s hands clamping down on the blankets and Dean holding Cas in position firmly. The two rocked against each other, until Cas began letting out cries of, “Faster! Harder!”. Dean’s hips hit against Cas’s ass faster and with more force, his hand speeding up. 

 

Cas whimpered high pitched and loudly and within moments was coming, leaving a small pool of white beneath him. Cas’s ass went impossibly tight as he came, and didn’t loosen up as he rode out his orgasm. Dean began gasping then himself came, shooting his load into Cas’s ass. As soon as he came, his bladder immediately gave way and he finished relieving himself still inside Cas. Cas continued moaning as he felt all the piss running inside him. After the flow had stopped, Dean pulled out and collapsed backwards, slopping his hand over and turning off the camera. Cas rolled right back next to him and the two of them curled up into each other, arms and legs tangling together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is tired as fuck* *Is unprepared for this holiday* *Actually writes some quality smut* *Cheers while dead inside* 
> 
> And just two more chapters. I'm not sure if I'll have actual omo/watersports content in the last one though. So if anyone has any last requests, let me know in the comments below. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I apologise I completely miscounted and there will be 14 chapters - not 13.

Kinks: Masturbation [Dean, Cas], Wetting, Car Wetting, Marking [Kindof]

Pissing: Cas

* * *

 

“Who was that at the door?” Dean asked as he heard cas close said door. “Judging by your face, I’m gonna go ahead and assume that it wasn’t Christmas caroling?” 

 

“That was our neighbors. All of them. To the right, left, back, and the two diagonal ones.” Cas stated. 

 

“And what did they want?” Dean sang.

 

“Basically for us to stop having sex.” Cas deadpanned. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“All of them agree that over the past two weeks we have gotten very…noisy with our extra-curricular activities.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Nothing we can do about it.” Dean smiled innocently. 

 

“Well. We can start by gagging you.” Cas mused, crouching down and picking up the kitten as it began clawing at his feet. 

 

“You’re the one that needs to be gagged, Mr.  _Fuck me harder_.” Dean snorted. 

 

“We’ll just have to gag each other then.” Cas chuckled, sitting next to Dean on the couch and kissing him. George laid down in Cas’s lap and he pulled away to pet him. George purred and Cas grinned down at him. 

 

“I still can’t believe you let me get him.” Cas breathed. 

 

“I want you to be happy.” Dean said.

 

“I am happy.” Cas replied, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I know. But I want you to be as happy as possible.” Dean stated, leaning his head on Cas’s. 

 

“In that case, we’re having children and getting two more cats.” Cas snickered. 

 

“Okay, not _that_ happy.” Dean laughed, kissing Cas’s temple. 

 

OoO

 

Dean paused the video he was watching on YouTube when his email went off. He clicked on it and it said that he had a new comment on one of his videos. But, he didn’t recall uploading the video. Dean clicked on it and it took him to a video called ‘Wetting Myself in my Boyfriend’s Car While He’s Away’.

 

“Sounds sexy.” Dean hummed, waiting as it buffered. 

 

It loaded and Cas’s face came on the screen and Dean made a pondering noise. 

 

“So it’s the afternoon here and Dean turned in early for the night since he needs to get up at 4 in the morning tomorrow.” Cas began. “So I thought that since he is officially out like a light, I could take some time to have some fun of my own tonight.” 

 

Cas turned the camera and showed the car before turning back to himself. “That’s Dean’s car - his prized possession. He’d cry more if he lost that than if I got hit by a bus. But I’m in a really naughty mood tonight, so if he catches me, he’ll probably be the one driving said bus, but I don’t give a fuck right now.”

 

Cas walked to the Impala and climbed in, pointing the camera at his lower half. 

 

“Oh you fucker.” Dean scoffed, watching Cas situate himself in the seat, spreading his legs as far apart as he could in the leg space. 

 

“Here goes nothing.” Cas sang, pressing on his stomach.

 

Dean swallowed as his eyes remained glued to the screen, staring as Cas’s jeans began spreading wet - just a little at first and then more as he settled in. 

 

Yellow puddled in between Cas’s thighs and he began spreading it around the seat with his hand. The piss took it’s time soaking into the seat so Cas began playing with it. He scooped some up in his hand and then let it fall through his fingers over the drier part of the seat, dark drops spreading around. 

 

Dean’s mouth was now dry and his cock hard in his pants. His hand slowly found it’s way down and began unzipping. 

 

“My ass is really wet right now.” Cas said, his voice low and gravelly. “It feels fucking amazing.”

 

Dean’s dick twitched in his palm at the sound of Cas’s voice as he began stroking himself.

 

The camera began moving again and was closeup to Cas’s jeans. A hand undid his pants and a wet erection was pulled out. 

 

“Fuck.” Cas moaned as he ran his fingers over himself. “You know if I was gonna come out here and take a big risk like this, I really should do more.” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean breathed, fist sliding up and down. “Fucking do more.” 

 

What Cas did next though, Dean was definitely not expecting. Cas zoomed the camera out as much as he could, trying to get a good view of the driver’s side of the car and held it steady. 

 

In the corner of the screen, you could see Cas rubbing his thumb over his slit, smearing a mix of pre come and pee around the head. After repeating the motion a few times, he held is thumb firmly in place and let out another stream of piss, spraying it all over the drivers side seat and window. Dean whimpered as he jerked his cock faster and faster, using one hand to steady the laptop in front of him. 

 

The stream weakened out and left golden liquid dripping down the sides and off the steering wheel and dash. Dean’s seat was fairly darkened as well and Cas zoomed in, slowly moving the camera around the wet down car. 

 

Cas shared the entire view before moving back down to his lap, the seat beneath him very darkened and yellowed at this point along with his pants. 

 

Dean whimpered and inhaled sharply, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last the whole movie. His gaze trained on Cas’s cock, he kept pumping his hand up and down himself, watching as Cas did the same on his screen.

 

The front door opened right as Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly, coming with force onto the keyboard and laptop screen. 

 

“Ten seconds earlier and I wouldn’t have missed the big finish. Damn!” Cas called, laughing from the other room. 

 

Dean looked down at his lap and snorted, chest heaving. 

 

Cas entered the room and grinned, chuckling as he saw the come sliding down the screen. “Well _what_ video got you that riled up?” 

 

“Nothing.” Dean said. 

 

“Oh bullshit.” Cas growled, pushing the laptop away from Dean and climbing onto his lap, straddling him and holding his arms around Dean’s neck. He brushed Dean’s hair back with his hand before smiling and kissing him. 

 

Cas rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder as he resumed the video and watched for a few minutes. 

 

“Oh. This _is_ quality.” Cas mused. “Where in the hell did you find this? This is like…really good.”

 

“Apparently your dick agrees.” Dean whispered, dragging his teeth about Cas’s ear. 

 

“What is this?” Cas asked. “I feel like I’ve seen it before. It’s so familiar. I mean, you and I both know how much I love sexy things in cars.” 

 

“Yes we do.” Dean sighed, the computer playing loud cries as Cas came. 

 

“Wow. That is a sexy voice.” Cas stated, finding it impossible to stop watching. 

 

“I know, right?” Dean smirked, glacing over his shoulder and around Cas at the scene of come all over the carseat and the dashboard. 

 

Cas immediately let out a high pitched squeak as the camera turned around and revealed his face. 

 

“I’m so going to hell for this.” The Cas on the screen laughed before the video ending. 

 

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna hit you with a bus.” Dean smiled. “Although I am a little mad that you didn’t wake me up. I would’ve loved to lick your come up clean.” 

 

“You know the neighbors are going to be really mad if you start sexing me up right now.” Cas stated. 

 

“Good.” Dean snarled. reaching to close the laptop and then pushing Cas over down onto the bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my Christmas project a day early, so now I have all Christmas Eve to work on...my other Christmas project. But I finished the big one! So less stress! Also, expect TWO more omo/watersports chapters and not just one. (Possibly 3, but I might just be keeping the third to fluff. I need my fucking fluff.)
> 
> (Also I have literally been coding things for 5 days straight, so for the love of God, excuse me if I ended any sentences in random semi-colons. I has been engrained into my skull that if I want to press the enter button, I must put a semi-colon first. I'm past the point of no return. Don't send help.)


	13. Chapter 13

Kinks: Frottage, Wetting

Pissing: Cas

* * *

 

Dean was startled awake by the sound of shouting and a loud crash. He jumped up and grabbed the gun from the dresser drawer. Silently, he crept out the hallway into the main room only to see a Christmas tree lying on the ground, two legs poking out from it’s sides and a toppled kitchen table next to the scene. 

 

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean sighed, putting the gun down. 

 

Cas leaned up, his head popping up behind the Christmas tree. “Don’t shoot.” 

 

Dean snorted and set the gun on the counter top, walking over to stand over Cas. “Every year, Cas. I tell you to wait for me.” 

 

“And every year I don’t listen.” Cas stated.

 

“And just for that, I should leave you under there.” Dean smiled. 

 

“In my defense, I got the tree all the way up.” Cas said. “I was just trying to get the angel on the top.” 

 

He nodded to the plastic angel that had skidded across the tile. 

 

“That’s why you should wait for me.” Dean laughed, lifting the tree up off of Cas and steadying it. 

 

Cas stood up and brushed all the plastic pine needles off himself. “I feel like I just had sex with a porcupine.” 

 

“Well for my sake, I’m going to hope you didn’t.” Dean chuckled. “You alright?” 

 

Cas nodded. “Perfectly fine.” 

 

“Good. Because you’d probably hurt yourself four more times on the way to the hospital anyways.” Dean retorted. 

 

“Shut up.” Cas rolled his eyes and went to pick the angel up off the floor. 

 

“Nah.” Dean snickered. “Here. Help me stand the table back up.” 

 

Cas set the angel by the handgun and grabbed the edge of the table opposite Dean. 

 

“How do you even fuck up this bad?” Dean laughed. 

 

“Do you really have to ask that?” Cas replied, the table slowly moving back onto it’s legs. 

 

“Good point. Good point.” Dean grinned, holding onto the table for a few seconds more before backing away. “Now you can put your angel on the tree.” 

 

Dean held the tree steady as Cas climbed on a chair and on his tippy toes placed the angel on the top of the tree before jumping down. 

 

“Wanted an angel on the tree so bad, we could’ve just shoved it up your ass. and stood you there.” Dean snickered. 

* * *

“I’m cold.” Cas stated, putting a sheet of cookies into the oven. 

 

“I can think of a few ways to warm you up.” Dean breathed, pressing his face against Cas’s neck and then cupping Cas through the front of his pants. 

 

“I can think of a myself, too.” Cas grinned, kicking the oven closed with his foot and turning towards Dean, but holding his hand in place. 

 

Cas began sliding his lips across Dean’s and manually moved Dean’s hand around to rub himself. 

 

“You know I am really loving how easy you are now.” Dean chuckled, pressing Cas up against the counter and lifting him so he was sitting on it. 

 

“Sorry. I’m just really in love with you.” Cas growled, sucking roughly against Dean’s stubbled jaw. 

 

“Oh don’t apologise. I mean I just said I love it.” Dean smiled, grinding the palm of his hand against Cas’s erection. “Besides. It has nothing to do with love.” 

 

“If you think that I would be having this much sex with just anyone, you are very wrong.” Cas teased, tracing his finger around Dean’s chest. “I would _not_ be fucking you every night if I weren’t utterly in love with you…or hurting for money.” 

 

Dean laughed, pressing his hand against Cas harder, eliciting a high-pitched whimper. “Warm enough yet?” 

 

Cas shook his head.

 

“You’re needy.” Dean snorted, continuing to press his hand in between Cas’s thighs. 

 

“And cold.” Cas hissed. A few short moments later, Dean felt the fabric in front of his hand becoming warm and damp - with something that was definitely not come-like. Cas let out a breathy sigh and Dean watched a puddle begin to slowly grow between his legs. 

 

“Warming up.” Cas sang, resuming to guide Dean’s hand. 

 

Dean ground his hand all around, hungry to feel the piss flowing over his fingers and dripping from his hand. The puddle on the counter ran out of space and began running off the edge, the golden color of it contrasting against the bright white of the freshly cleaned tile. 

 

Cas moaned loudly, each squirm of his legs or push of Dean’s hand sending more piss off the counter until most of it was splashed against Dean’s jeans or pooled beneath his feet. Cas’s hands gripped onto Dean’s hand and held it in place, beginning to roll his hips forward onto it. Dean watched in aroused awe as Cas humped against his hand, horny and desperate. Cas began crying out with every motion, rutting against Dean’s arm faster and faster until his mouth fell open and eyes squeezed shut, rolling back in pleasure. 

 

Cas rode out his climax, grinding onto Dean’s hand as thick come coated the inside of his boxers. He panted, fingers still digging into the skin of Dean’s arm and rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. Dean slowly rubbed the top of Cas’s head and Cas looked up at him. 

 

“Sorry.” He giggled, climbing off Dean’s arm. 

 

“You’re adorable.” Dean breathed, smiling widely and kissing Cas’s lips. 

 

“Maybe we should’ve been filming that…” Cas mused.

 

“Nah. Don’t worry about it.” Dean said. “Are you all warm now?”

 

“Very.” Cas growled playfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my sincerest apologies for having such a short chapter. I was gonna say fuck it since I wasn't really in the mood to write after all the work I did today, but I figured that since tomorrow is the last day, I should at least give you something - even if it is short. And it's Christmas already for the whole world at this point, so I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and there'll be one fluffy chapter up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Kinks + Pissing: N/A since this was the final chapter and I wanted some lovely fluff to sum this up. 

* * *

 

“Christmas!!” Cas cheered, shaking Dean awake. “Dean! Christmas!” 

 

Dean wearily opened his eyes and smiled. “Morning, Cas.” 

 

“Christmas!” Cas repeated. 

 

“I know it’s Christmas. How could I forget with you here?” Dean smirked, sitting up on his elbows. 

 

“Look what I got you!” Cas grinned grabbing the wrapped box of the bedside nightstand. 

 

“Cas, could you give me like 5 minutes?” Dean groaned. “I need to wake up, get my coffee, and I need to pee.” 

 

“No no, come on open it!” Cas smiled, bouncing on top of Dean’s stomach in excitement. 

 

Dean took the box and began to unfold the meticulously wrapped paper. Eventually he was able to slide long, thin black box out and set the wrapping aside. He opened it up and a shiny gold watch was revealed. 

 

Dean picked it up in his hand and laid it out in his palm looking at it. “Cas, this is…beautiful.” 

 

“Merry Christmas Dean.” Cas grinned giddily.

 

Dean smiled back up at him and Cas leaned down to kiss him. 

 

“I love it.” Dean breathed. “And I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas replied, slowly wrapping the watch around Dean’s wrist and fastening it snugly. 

 

OoO

 

Dean and Cas sat awkwardly next to each other, holding hands underneath the table. They were seated right across from Sam and Jess so they tried their hardest to act like they didn’t even realize that the two were there. Occasionally Jess would make some comment to them and they’d and then laugh, trying to prevent eye contact with Sam at all costs. Either Jess was extremely good at acting normal, was completely unfazed by the news, or Sam had completely neglected to tell her about the scene he’d walked in on just a few days prior. But with Jess being the modest girl she was, the latter was most likely the case. 

 

“Dinner’s almost ready, guys!” Cas’s mother, Colette called from the kitchen. “I’m getting it all on plates now!” 

 

“Well it smells delicious!” Dean replied. 

 

“I’m sure it will be.” His father Paul smiled. “You two are being awfully quiet tonight.” 

 

“I know. I just have a lot on my mind.” Cas stated. “And you know how shy Dean is.” 

 

“I’m not shy!” Dean protested. 

 

“Yes you are honey.” Cas chuckled, grabbing Dean’s cheeks and smooshing them together. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Cas’s cheek.

 

Soon enough, Cas’s mom came out with a large tray of plates, each piled high in delicacies and red meats. She began setting them in front of each guest, going back and forth to the kitchen a few more times in order to get all the guests served. 

 

“This seems like a much bigger crowd than normal.” Cas mused, taking a sip from the wine in front of him. 

 

“It does. But we’re seated with everyone we know.” Dean stated. “So it’s alright.” 

 

“Well I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it. I was just making a comment…You know, I kinda like it actually.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Really? Normally you don’t like big dinners.” Dean asked. 

 

“No, I don’t. But the more people are here, the less focus there is on us.” Cas said. 

 

“Here you go, sweetie.” Colette sang, placing a plate in front of Cas. “I’ll be right back with yours, Dean.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean smiled, reaching for an olive of Cas’s plate, but getting his hand swatted away. 

 

“Wait your turn.” Cas laughed, taking the olive Dean was aiming for and dropping it into his mouth. 

 

“You suck.” Dean pouted. 

 

“Voici ton repas.” Colette smiled, placing a small thin box in front of Dean with the Pizza Hut logo on the top. 

 

“You got him pizza?” Cas scoffed. “God knows he already eats so much of the stuff.” 

 

“Don’t worry. I have nachos for you later.” She replied. 

 

“What does… _Voici toe repah_ mean?” Dean asked quietly. 

 

“Voici ton repas.” Cas stated. “Here is your meal.” 

 

“He still hasn’t started learning French?” Colette scoffed. 

 

Cas shook his head and sighed. “He’s pathetic. I can’t stand him.” 

 

“It’s mutual don’t worry.” Dean chuckled smiling and resting his head in Cas’s neck. 

 

“Well now that everyone’s been served, why don’t we say grace?” Colette said. “Would you like to say it, sweetheart?” 

 

“I-I-I’m fine.” Cas stammered. “Dad can say it.” 

 

“Are you sure, honey? Normally you love saying the prayer at Christmas.” Colette frowned. 

 

“I’m fine, Mum.” Cas’s face began turning red at all the attention on him and Dean rubbed his leg. “J-just let dad.” 

 

“Alright.” She sighed, turning to her husband who was seated next to Cas. “Why don’t you then, Paul?” 

 

“Sure.” He nodded, folding his arms and waiting for everyone else to do the same. 

 

He immediately began letting out a long speech in french of which Dean could only recognize a few words here and there. The, this, is - or was that and? Okay. Maybe Dean didn’t understand a word of it. 

 

Paul finished an in unison everyone at the table said Amen before lifting their glasses and taking a sip of wine. 

 

“You know I uh…” Dean stood up from his seat and Cas immediately groaned, looking to the floor. “I think I have a little… _toast_ to give.” 

 

“We do love a good toast.” Paul stated. “Do go on.” 

 

“Well erm…I just wanted to say that I know a lot of you in here, but also I don’t know a lot of you. I don’t speak French or understand a lick of it. I eat pizza everyday and I snore every night. I never make the bed and I leave my clothes all over the floor. I am an ignorant American mess. But…but I got Cas still. And I’m sure you all know him. He’s pretty great and he’s the one who tolerates my pizza and snoring and messiness. And he takes it all 24/7 and never complains even if he wants to make a law banning pizza at this point and get my adenoids removed - or at least put a muzzle on me at night - probably wants to kick me out of bed and somedays probably just throws my socks away. But he still hangs around regardless. And I think that’s pretty fucking awesome.”

 

Cas’s cheeks were flushed hot and he didn’t want to risk looking down the table at the others. 

 

“But what’s also pretty fucking awesome is everything else Cas does. I mean he’s smart, funny, talented, sensible, and overall he’s the nicest human being I’ve ever met. He has the best family ever and of all the families of my boyfriend’s and girlfriend’s that I’ve had, I am really glad that this is the family I got. So I suppose if there’s one thing I have to say to Cas it’s thanks. Thanks for bringing me this new family and thanks for bringing me into your life. But most of all, thanks for showing me happiness that until I met you didn’t think was real.” Dean continued. 

 

Cas was looking up at Dean now, hands still awkwardly covering his red face. Dean was up here giving this big speech, but was leaning against the table with his hands in his pockets. Cas was at this moment completely embarrassed to know Dean. 

 

“On that note, I think there is one other thing I should say to you, Cas.” Dean stated.

 

“Yes?” Cas croaked. 

 

Dean removed his hands from his pockets, a black box coming with them. He lowered himself to a knee and presented Cas with the box, snapping it open. “Will you marry me?” 

 

Cas gasped and nodded. “Yes. Of course I will. Yes, yes yes.” 

 

Everyone in the room was awing as Cas dropped his hands from his face revealing a dopey grin. 

 

There were two rings in the box right next to each other. They were identical except one was a little bigger. It was no secret that Dean and Cas didn’t have lots of disposable money, so the rings were single. Just two white gold bands with a diamond on the top. 

 

Time seemed to stop completely as Cas gently pulled out the smaller ring and Dean set the box on the table, taking the ring from Cas and slowly sliding it onto his finger. A perfect fit. 

 

“This isn’t because of the other night is it?” Cas whispered. 

 

“No. I’ve had these for months.” Dean answered. “And even it it were, what difference what it make? We _did_ say forever after all.” 

 

Dean pulled the other ring out and turned it so Cas could see the tiny letters on the inside of the band spelling out ‘Forever” in fancy script. 

 

Cas let out a choking noise and  tear fell down his cheek and he smiled, pulling Dean into a large hug. Dean held him in return and kissed the side of his face. 

 

“Thank you.” Cas breathed. 

 

“Don’t thank me.” Dean said, pushing Cas back. “I know how long you wanted this.” 

 

Cas kept smiling at Dean before taking the ring out of Dean’s hand and slipping it over Dean’s finger. Cas brought Dean’s hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the ring before setting Dean’s hand back down and turning back to the table. 

 

“So I guess we’re engaged.” Cas announced, everyone breaking out in applause. 

* * *

Later that night, Dean and Cas laid in a tangled mess of arms and legs under the covers, Cas’s head held against Dean’s chest and fingers running though his hair. 

 

“I’m old.” Cas stated. 

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m old.” Cas repeated. 

 

“No you’re not.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I’m thirty-five years old, Dean.” Cas replied. 

 

“You are.” Dean mused. “But you’re not old.” 

 

“Yes I am.” Cas said. “But that’s alright. I have you. I don’t need to worry anymore about being alone.” 

 

“Never should have worried about that to begin with.” Dean frowned. “You know I’d never leave you alone.”

 

“Now I do.” Cas answered. 

 

“Cas baby, don’t think that some shiny rock makes any difference in our relationship.” Dean sighed.

 

“But it does.” Cas argued. “It means you want to stay.” 

 

“I always want to stay. Every morning when I have to go to work, I want to stay. Every vacation I take, I want to stay. I always want to stay with you.” Dean stated. “You’re all I want. I want you and no one else. When I wake up in the morning, I want it to be next to you. When I kiss someone, I want to be kissing you. When I hold someone’s hand, i want to be yours. When I go to bed at night, I want it to be with you. I’ll always want it to be with you.”

 

“That’s touching, Dean.” Cas deadpanned. “But when I said I was old I meant that I was too old to be having sex every night and that I need a break for like two nights.” 

 

“Well. If that’s what defines us as old, then I guess we’re old as fuck.” Dean laughed. “But you know what else that means?”

 

“What?” Cas asked.

 

“We grew old as fuck together.” Dean growled. “And that sounds like a pretty good definition of _forever_.” 

 

“Forever.” Cas breathed, his hand finding Dean and locking their pinkies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this got up late, but we had multiple family emergencies. Merry fucking Christmas. My nana is in the hospital and we're stuck on janitor duty of disinfecting her whole house - which is fucking big - and then also a friend's mother almost died last night so there's that too. But I got this written - and I haven't slept in almost 24 hours so excuse any spelling, grammar, ect, errors in here. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and loved hearing from all of you lovely readers in your comments and hopefully will be writing another mini series again soon. 
> 
> Until then, keep an eye out for my one shots and 2-3 chapter fics! <3


End file.
